Je vous protègerais tous
by Skyneilan
Summary: Une petite fic sur Allen. Sous la pression du 14ème, qui se fait de plus en plus forte, Allen doit s'isoler des autres... pour leur bien. Mais tiendra-t-il longtemps face au traître Noah ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Bonsoir mon garçon

_« Je vous protègerai tous… »_

Chapitre 1 : Bonsoir mon garçon.

Un jeune garçon marchait seul dans un immense couloir la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensés. Ses courts cheveux blancs lui tombaient sur les yeux, il y passa sa main droite avec lassitude pour les tirer vers l'arrière. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir être avec ses amis… Mais il devait rester seul, seul avec le seul bruit de ses pas que les murs de pierre lui renvoyaient. Pour ses amis, pour leur sécurité, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

C'est alors que le son étouffé de quelqu'un en train de rire aux éclats attira son attention. Le garçon s'arrêta et regarda à travers une des grandes fenêtres qui éclairée le couloir des dernières lueurs rouge d'une belle journée d'été. En voyant d'où provenait le rire le jeune garçon sourit tristement, ses grands yeux gris exprimant une envie impossible qui le rongeait.

Dehors ceux qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux étaient tous tranquillement assis ou allongés dans l'herbe surement en train de discuter de leurs dernières missions.

La jolie chinoise Lenalee agenouillé dans l'herbe avec Kanda le sombre kendoka à sa droite. A la tête qu'il faisait le garçon à la queue de cheval devinait qu'elle avait du le trainer dehors avec les autre de force et que même s'il ne le montrait pas, il se sentait bien en leur compagnie.

Allongé à plat ventre en face d'eux Lavi, le rouquin borgne apprenti Bookman, souriait gentiment. C'était surement son rire que le garçon enfermé avait entendu un peu plus tôt.

Autour de ces trois là d'autre exorcistes étaient installé : Krory le symbiotique doux et tranquille lorsque son Innocence reste désactivé mais véritable terreur sur un champ de bataille. Mari, la seule personne que Kanda tolère complètement, calme et concentré en toutes circonstances. Miranda l'allemande très timide et plutôt discrète, malgré sa grande maladresse. Chao Jî l'ex-marin devenu un exorciste à la force phénoménale. Même Timothy avec sa pierre sur le front était présent, c'était la dernière recrue de l'Ordre Noir.

Le vieux Bookman était le seul absent, il devait surement être en train d'éplucher les derniers journaux internationaux arrivés entre les mains de la Congrégation.

Derrière la vitre le jeune garçon poussa un long soupir, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte il s'était approché et avait presque le nez collé à la vitre.

La nuit commençait maintenant à tomber sur le Quartier Général et l'air se faisait plus frais. Le garçon se surpris à frissonner. Il arracha son regard envieux du groupe qui riant à nouveau de bon cœur et fut très vite rejoint par Howard Link chargé de le surveiller. Ce dernier le sermonna pour avec « brusquement disparu sans prévenir », il l'avait cherché partout toute l'après-midi.

Le garçon le laissa parler sans répondre, Timcampy le golem doré, seul héritage de son maître disparu, venait de les rejoindre en voletant. Il suivit du regard le mouvement régulier de ses ailes jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur sa tête, sans écouter un seul mot de se que Link pouvait bien lui dire.

Link lui proposa d'aller manger puis ils partirent vers le réfectoire en empruntant des couloirs et corridors grouillants de scientifiques qui allaient dans la même direction qu'eux.

Après un repas silencieux où Link choisit la table la plus éloignée, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque. Après dix minutes passés à regarder sur les étagères poussiéreuses le jeune garçon, qui s'ennuyé ferme, annonça qu'il allait récupérer le livre qui était resté dans leur chambre partagée. Link le regarda d'un air soupçonneux :

« Si vous n'êtes pas de retour dans une demi-heure Walker j'averti l'inspecteur Luberier en personne !

Oui, oui je serais revenu… répondit l'autre en agitant la main, un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Il sortit en referment doucement la porte derrière lui, une demi-heure de plus à déambuler librement dans la Congrégation était toujours plus agréable que de rester enfermer dans la bibliothèque.

Il se dirigea d'abord ver sa chambre pour récupérer le livre en question et vit Lenalee qui frappait doucement à sa porte. Finalement le livre attendra, un petit tour dehors lui ferait du bien, il n'était pas sorti depuis longtemps.

Il s'arrêta et fit mine de faire demi-tour mais la chinoise le vit et lui attrapa le bras gauche, ce bras rouge sang abritant son Innocence. Elle semblait très inquiète.

« Attend Allen ! Depuis quand t'enfuis-tu devant nous ? Nous somme tes amis Allen !

Je n'ai… Je vous mets en danger en restant avec vous, Link à raison je devrais m'éloigner un peu. Répliqua Allen en se dégageant doucement avec un sourire. Pour quelques temps du moins.

Pourquoi souris-tu tout le temps ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous laisser t'aider…

Vous ne le pouvez pas. La coupa-t-il sans cesser de sourire. Je ne lui cèderais pas Lenalee ne t'en fais pas. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de réfléchir… Depuis que le Maître à était… »

Sa phrase resta en suspend, l'insaisissable maréchal Cross Marian avait beau l'avoir tyrannisé toute son enfance, il s'était néanmoins occupé de lui après la mort de Mana et sa disparition soudaine quelques semaines plus tôt l'affectée beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Lenalee du sentir sa peine car elle lâcha son bras et le dévisagea avec inquiétude. Son ami avait changé depuis qu'il savait qu'il possédait le Quatorzième, le traître Noah, au fond de lui.

Allen alla chercher le livre dans sa chambre et revient devant elle. Il lui sourit à nouveau et lui pris la main, l'invitant à le suivre dans les couloirs. Il savait qu'il leur faisait de la peine en s'excluant de cette manière mais ils devaient se séparer de lui, pour leur bien…

« Ferme les yeux. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Elle s'exécuta.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne trichait pas, il ouvrit une porte de l'Arche grâce aux capacités du musicien.

Même si l'Ordre pouvait grâce à lui utiliser en continu l'Arche ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler autrement qu'en le surveillant si il ne l'utilisait pas à ses propres fin. Aussi Allen profita de l'absence occasionnelle de Link.

Il guida une Lenalee aveugle dans le dédale de bâtiments blancs de l'Arche et ressortit par une autre porte qui les mena dans la chambre de la jeune exorciste.

Allen l'a fit s'asseoir et se recula.

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? »

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs ne répondit pas.

« Allen ? S'inquiéta Lenalee.

Ne restez pas proche de moi… répondit-t-il doucement avant de disparaître à nouveau dans l'Arche. Oubliez-moi. »

Lenalee ouvrit les yeux, comment était-elle arrivée dan sa chambre ? Elle chercha Allen du regard. Disparu. Elle repensa alors à ses parole et sentie sa gorge se nouer.

Il avait disparu et il voulait que ses amis fassent un trait sur lui.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, si se n'étaient pas eux qui l'abandonné il le ferait lui-même...

Allen revient devant sa chambre et déserta rapidement les lieux, si il la recroisait il devrait faire comme s'il connaissait vaguement la jeune chinoise. Il le savait et ça lui faisait mal. Tyki Mikk aurait pu lui transpercer le cœur une deuxième fois, la douleur n'aurait pas été aussi intense qu'à cet instant précis.

Il devait les éviter tous.

Rester seul.

Seul pour les protéger…

Il emprunta un chemin non fréquenté par les scientifiques et il ralentit l'allure.

Il avait du mal à respirer, et sa tête le faisait souffrir. Etait-ce un effet secondaire après avoir utilisé l'Arche ?

_Rester seul… _

Allen ouvrit de grands yeux gris, encore cette voix ! Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis qu'il avait volé l'Arche blanche au Comte. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

_Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me tenir tête seul ? _

L'exorciste resta interdit, la douleur s'intensifia, il gémit. En face de lui, dans son propre reflet sur une fenêtre il la voyait. L'ombre sinistre qui le suivait partout Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse _Il_ était toujours là, à le fixer, le Quatorzième.

Il l'entendait rire dans sa tête.

_Douze Noah et le Comte ont eu du mal à m'abattre, tu penses vraiment pouvoir me refouler comme ça mon garçon ? _

Le sourire de l'ombre dans son reflet s'agrandit.

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? Articula Allen les dents serrées pour ne pas crier. »

_Que tu me laisses agir à travers toi juste une fois…_

« Pas question tu les tuerais ! »

_Je peux me montrer clément… Juste une fois mon garçon, ne me force pas à te briser…_

« Non ! »

_Et Mana, tu penses à se que mon cher frère dirait ? Tu ne veux pas continuer ce qu'il avait commencé ? Tes promesses ont donc si peu de valeurs ?_

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aiderais ! Je continuerais d'avancer sur le chemin que j'ai choisi !! »

_Penses-tu vraiment que ce tu ais décidé quoi que ce soit ? J'attendais un peu plus de gratitude de ta part ! Nous qui t'avons recueilli, élevé et sauvés à maintes reprises !_

« Tu n'es pas Mana ! Je ne te dois rien ! »

_Et alors ? Je suis son frère et il à tout donner pour moi et moi seul. Il m'aimait encore au moment de mourir…. Il me l'a dit cette nuit-là, tu t'en souviens mon garçon ? Juste avant que Tu ne le tue…_

« Non c'est faux… »

_Tu te mens à toi-même ? Je pensais que tu étais plus courageux que ça voyons ! Pourtant c'est la vérité même ton maître te l'a dit avant que Tu ne le tue aussi ! _

« Arrête ça ! C'est faux je n'ai jamais tué personne !! Tu mens ! Cria Allen en sanglotant la tête entre les mains. Le maître a disparu je ne l'ai pas tué !! »

Il s'était appuyé contre un mur et voyait le sol bouger sous lui. La douleur était à présent insoutenable mais il ne devait pas s'y abandonner. Sinon il ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

_Il_ lui parla à nouveau, amusé :

_Que penses-tu pouvoir faire contre moi ? Où et ta haine ? Ta colère ?_

Le Comte ne se combat pas avec la haine. –

Allen ouvrit les yeux, Cross le lui avait dit pourtant… Dans un effort ultime il envoya toute sa volonté contre le Quatorzième et le senti vaciller sous sa charge désespérée.

_Hum…Bien vu… Tu profitais bien de mes capacités de musicien n'est-ce pas ? Elles ne seront plus gratuites maintenant, mais nous en reparlerons bientôt. _

_Sur ce, au revoir mon garçon._

La voix dans sa tête s'éteint et la douleur reflua lentement. Allen était maintenant à genou, tremblant et trempe de sueur. La tête toujours entre les mains il tentait vainement d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux et de se calmer. Sa main gauche agrippé sur sa chemise, sa cicatrise sur la poitrine le brûlait de l'intérieur. Jamais il n'aurais cru que se serait si dur…

« Peur… J'ai peur… pensa-il les yeux écarquillés. »

Pris de soubresauts il se tordit et vomît à côté de lui. D'une main tremblante il essuya sa bouche.

Il attendit que les vertiges se calment un peu et se releva en chancelant.

En s'appuyant contre le mur froid il avança jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque.

Il tendit une main incertaine vers la poigné, au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur un Link aux sourcils froncés. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte et après avoir reconnu Allen il le dévisagea avec surprise.

Avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche pour lui poser la moindre question, Allen s'effondra sur lui. Sa conscience vacilla un moment puis s'éteint comme une bougie que l'on souffle…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Exclusion

Chapitre 2 : Exclusion.

Allen ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Avait-il rêvé ?

Un éclat doré au plafond.

Timcampy survola sa tête et viens se poser à ses côtés.

Il se redressa sur son lit, sa chambre n'avait pas bougé et le livre était toujours à sa place sur son étagère. A côté de lui le lit de Link était vide et impeccablement fait. Il s'était levé plus tôt que lui comme d'habitude.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blanc sorti de son lit, en se mettant sur pied il réalisa qu'il avait dormi tout habillé et que ses vêtements étaient sales. Sur sa table de chevet était posée une bassine d'eau avec une serviette.

Avait-il vraiment rêvé ?

Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, il avait vraiment parlé avec le Quatorzième. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de se qu'il avait fait avant et après…

« Pas de raisons de paniquer Link devait être avec moi… se murmura-t-il à lui-même en se frottant les yeux. Il a dû m'aider à me calmer… »

L'instant suivant, l'inspecteur Howard Link ouvrit la porte de la chambre à se moment là, faisant sursauter le jeune symbiotique par la même occasion, derrière lui Allen aperçut le Surintendant Komui Lee.

« Walker tu te réveilles enfin ! s'exclama Link.

Oui, ça fait combien de temps que je… Commença Allen avant de s'apercevoir que le petit comité était plus grand qu'il ne le croyait. »

Après le grand frère de Lenalee venaient deux membres du Crow et l'inspecteur général Malcom Luberier en personne. Allen se sentit soudain honteux d'être surpris dans un état aussi lamentable. Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et la referma comme un poisson arraché hors de l'eau, les joues en feu.

« Allen Walker que vous est-il arrivé il y a trois jours ? Interrogea Luberier en le jaugeant froidement.

Il… Il y a trois jours ? demanda Allen sans comprendre.

Oui, que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous vous évanouissiez soudainement devant la bibliothèque tremblant et fiévreux ?

Attendez… J'ai dormi pendant trois jours ?! »

L'évidence le frappait soudain de plein fouet, il était retourné voir Link mal en point après son altercation mentale avec le Quatorzième et il avait dormi pendant trois jour...

Les dirigeants de l'Ordre devait se douter de quelque chose, on ne s'effondre pas sans raison dans un couloir. Surtout quand on est soupçonné de lien avec l'ennemi…

Allen sentit la panique remonter vers sa gorge bloquant sa respiration.

Que devait-il leur dire ? Ce qui avait vécu ?

Dans ce cas ne penseraient-ils pas qu'ils devaient l'isoler dans une salle définitivement ? Ou bien déclarerait-il un procès d'hérésie à son encontre ?

« Allen ? »

Allen eut un léger sursaut en entendant Komui. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Excusez-moi… pourrais-je aller me laver avant de répondre à vos questions ? demanda-t-il en regardant ses pieds. Je ne suis pas très présentable. Ajouta-t-il en essayant de sourire. »

Pendant un instant il cru que Luberier allait balayer sa demande d'un revers de main mais finalement il accepta après avoir échangé un bref regard avec Komui.

Il prit ses affaires sur une chaise et rentra dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre conscient que les cinq personnes qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ferma la porte en laissant son golem dehors et se laissa glisser au sol. Qu'allait-il faire ? Dire la vérité et en subir les lourdes conséquences ou mentir et être encore plus soupçonné par les hautes instances de l'Ordre ?

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. S'il devait mourir pour la Congrégation il avait pensé le faire sur un champ de bataille, submergé par ses multiples ennemis. Il n'avait jamais envisagé mourir de la main de l'Ordre…

Il aurait pu s'enfuir aussi… Mais pour aller où ? Personne ne l'attendait dehors. Ou plutôt si mais ce n'était pas pour de meilleures intentions.

Machinalement il se déshabilla et lança ses vêtements sales dans un coin de la pièce. Il actionna la douche et resta dessous sans bouger, à regarder en détail la jointure entre deux carreaux.

Si la Congrégation décidait de l'enfermer où l'écarter des combats il y perdrait sans doute la raison. Il existait pour délivrer les Akuma et les tuer, encore et encore, inlassablement. Jusqu'à arriver enfin devant son ennemi. Et peut-être mourir.

Dix minutes plus tard il attrapa sa serviette et se sécha en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans le miroir en face de lui. Il savait ce qu'il y verrait, en train de le dévisager le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait aussi qu'il n'y verrait plus son propre reflet, perdu dans les ténèbres brumeuses.

Il enfila ensuite sa tenue et se planta devant la porte avec un long soupir. Il avait les mains moites et ses yeux gris perles ne reflétaient qu'inquiétude et désespoir.

Il tourna la poigné et sorti. De chaque côté de la porte était posté un membre du Crow, ils avaient le haut du visage voilé et Allen ne pu reconnaître les deux demi-Akuma qui l'encadraient.

Il frémit et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit la tête baissée. Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant pris en faute sur les lieux de sa dernière bêtise.

Mais la bêtise d'Allen avait été de vivre et inconsciemment, de croiser la route du Quatorzième.

« Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé… commença maladroitement Allen. J'étais partit chercher un livre… Juste pour marcher un peu ! Je l'ai récupéré et en revenant… »

Il marqua une pause.

« En revenant je me suis sentit mal, ma tête me faisait mal… Je suis resté conscient jusqu'à la bibliothèque… La suite vous venez de me l'apprendre. Termina le jeune exorciste. »

Allen se tut et attendit les réactions en relevant la tête, impassible. Luberier le fixa un long moment, Allen sentit également les regards sombres des deux membres de Crow.

Puis Luberier se leva et regarda à travers la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

« Vous savez ce que je pense Walker ? »

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs sentit son estomac se nouer à nouveau et resta silencieux. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

« Non ? Et bien je pense que vous mentez…

Je ne mens pas… répliqua Allen à voix basse sans baisser les yeux.

… et vous mentez très, très mal. »

Avant qu'Allen ait eu le temps de répondre, Luberier claqua des doigts et les deux membres de Crow empoignèrent l'exorciste des deux côtés sans ménagement.

« Inspecteur ! Cria Komui. Vous ne pouvez pas…

Allen Walker, vous êtes placé sous surveillance accrue et je déclare un procès d'hérésie ouvert à votre encontre ! Annonça Luberier sans se retourner. Vous serez placé dans des quartiers isolés et surveillé à Central jours et nuits, bien sur aucun contact avec qui que ce soit. De plus vous êtes dés à présent écarté de votre statut d'exorciste au service de l'Ordre.

Attendez ! S'écria Allen. Je n'ai pas…

Vous êtes potentiellement sous l'emprise du Quatorzième, vous représentez un danger pour l'Ordre Walker. Tant que nous ne connaîtrons pas le but du Musicien vous resterez sous la surveillance de Central. »

Chapitre 3 :

Escorté


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un espoir doré

Chapitre 3 : Un espoir doré.

Allen regardait par la minuscule ouverture qui lui servait à présent de fenêtre, le regard vide. Le peu qu'il apercevait n'était guère passionnant, à par quelques pèlerins et des membres de central personne ne passait dans la cour sur laquelle sa fenêtre donnait. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit et on avait pris soin de lui bander les yeux durant tout le trajet de la Congrégation, jusqu'à la cellule.

Le soleil déclinait enfin sur ce décors déserté, c'était la septième fois qu'Allen voyait se spectacle mort et désolant.

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis son transfert à Central. Une semaine qu'il était enfermé dans cette cellule avec pour seul emménagement un lit dur, sur lequel il était assis, et une salle de bain approximative, le seul point positif qu'il y avait trouvé était l'absence de miroir. S'il avait dû voir l'ombre de quatorzième derrière lui tout les jours il serait déjà devenu fou et Luberier aurait eu ce qu'il voulait…

Allen soupira et s'étira, les jours étaient d'une longueur effroyable et le sceau qui avait était placé sur son bras gauche pour l'empêcher d'activer son Innocence lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression que son bras était horriblement lourd.

« Combien de temps encore vais-je tenir ? pensa-t-il en tournant la tête vers les Crow qui passaient et repassaient inlassablement devant la porte de sa cellule. »

Il lui semblait que ça faisait déjà une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis, il n'y avait pas eu d'au revoir ni d'explications après que les Crow l'ai emmené.

Repenser à eux lui arracha une grimace. Son cœur lui hurlait d'aller les rejoindre, qu'ils étaient en danger et que lui, en tant qu'exorciste, devrait être à leurs côtés pour les protéger…

Mais avec lui, n'étaient-ils pas également en danger ?

Allen entoura ses genoux de ses bras et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux, si avec lui ils couraient un plus grand danger encore qu'avec les Akuma.

_Serais-tu si triste que cela mon garçon ?_ Lança narquoisement une voix dans sa tête.

« Laisse-moi… c'est à cause de toi que j'en suis là… Lui répondit le mentalement garçon avec lassitude. »

_Erreur. Si Nous en sommes là c'est parce que Tu avais « confiance » en l'Ordre Noir. Me crois-tu maintenant qu'ils t'ont trahi, maintenant que tes soi-disant amis t'ont abandonné à ton sort ? _

« C'est moi qui leur ai dit de me laisser de côté ! »

_Quel acte héroïque ! Te sacrifier bêtement pour éviter que le méchant Noah ne les tue !_ Dit ironiquement le Quatorzième.

« Que cherches-tu à faire en tuant le Comte ? Je suis lassé de t'entendre… Retenta Allen. »

_Encore cette question ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu le savais ça ne t'avancerait guère, au contraire..._ ricana la voix.

Fatigué, Allen soupira à nouveau et fit un effort pour chasser le Quatorzième de son esprit. Ce dernier n'insista pas et se tut.

Depuis qu'il était enfermé, le quatorzième venait régulièrement le harceler pour qu'il cède. A chaque fois Allen le repoussait sans difficultés. Ces petites conversations étaient précédées de maux de tête mais ils n'avaient pas l'intensité de la tentative de prise de contrôle dans les couloirs de la Congrégation.

Allen s'appuya contre le mur à côté de lui, oui il était exténué de répéter le même petit manège…

Penchant la tête sur le côté, il se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil agité ou se mêlaient les visages terrifiés de ses amis et des Akuma toujours plus fort et toujours plus nombreux...

Il se réveilla au son maintenant habituel de pas dans le couloir. Il se redressa sur son lit et attendit. A l'extérieur la nuit était complètement tombée. C'était la pleine Lune, il le remarqua vaguement.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes encapuchonnés, Allen s'en étonna, généralement il n'y avait qu'une seule personne.

La première personne était du Crow, il se planta en face de l'ex-exorciste alors que l'autre s'appuya sur le mur, et observa en spectateur muet.

« Bonsoir. Dit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas. Il attendit patiemment.

Depuis une semaine, il venait pour lui poser la même question qu'il avait posée un peu plutôt au Quatorzième. Et il répondrait une fois de plus que son nom était Allen Walker et qu'il était un exorciste et rien d'autre…

Soudain le membre du Crow s'avança davantage et le gifla sans retenue. Surpris Allen le regarda sans comprendre en posant sa main sur sa joue en feu, jamais jusqu'à maintenant ils ne l'avaient frappé.

« Quel est ton but quatorzième ? demanda le Crow, neutre.

Je ne suis pas le Quatorzième… répondit Allen. »

Le Crow le frappa à nouveau.

« Quel est ton but ? Redemanda-t-il.

Vous essayez de nouvelle méthode ? Questionna le jeune exorciste en essuyant le sang qui commençait à couler de sa lèvre fendue par le coup. »

Du coin de l'œil il vit l'autre homme tressaillir quand le Crow le traina au sol. S'il n'était pas là pour admirer le spectacle, que faisait-il ici ?

Le Crow reposa la question mais Allen ne pouvait y répondre, il en ignorait lui-même la réponse. A quoi rimait cet interrogatoire ? Qu'attendaient-ils comme réponse à cette satanée question ?

L'homme lui balança un coup de pied dans le ventre, il ne dit rien et fixa son bourreau dans les yeux sous sa capuche rouge sang.

Soudain, il comprit. Ce n'était pas une réponse de sa part à lui qu'ils attendaient, mais que le Traître sortent et y réponde lui-même ! Ils voulaient le voir abandonner et lâcher la bride au Quatorzième. « Vous attendez que quelqu'un d'autre réponde à ma place peut-être ? lança Allen, au-dessus de lui l'autre s'était soudain raidit devant son regard gris et brulant. Ça n'arrivera jamais… Parce que je ne le laisserai jamais avoir mon corps ! »

Il avait crié cette dernière phrase, il le savait, avec toute sa détermination, tout son espoir.

Il ne lui restait qu'à prier pour ne pas s'être trompé…

Le Crow repris son interrogatoire musclé mais Allen n'ouvrit plus une seule fois la bouche, accusant les coups sans broncher avec une expression de défit.

Finalement les coups s'arrêtèrent et le Crow sortit, accompagné de l'autre homme. Allen grimaça et se hissa tant bien que mal sur le lit. Une fois installé il ne pu réprimer un petit sourire triste : même après toutes ces années à payer les dettes de son maître de presque toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, il ne s'était jamais pris une telle raclée…

« Tss… En plus il ne m'a pas tout dit avant de se volatiliser…

Sur cette dernière pensée pour son maître disparut il s'endormi à nouveau, terrassé par la fatigue.

Le lendemain Allen soigna ses plaies comme il le put en pensant à Mana malgré lui.

« _Beurk ! Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ? C'est dégoutant !_

_Ca pique ? La salive à des vertus désinfectante tu sais Allen._ »

Le garçon sourit en baissant les yeux vers son bras droit couvert d'ecchymoses de et coupures. Il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire le sourire chaleureux de son père adoptif. Il voulait encore croire qu'il lui était destiné à lui et à personne d'autre.

Tout à coup Allen perçut un éclat doré devant sa fenêtre. Les yeux ronds il vit une boule dorée traverser la barrière magique de protection et se glisser avec difficulté entre les barreaux de sa fenêtre.

« Timcampy !! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse en se levant d'un bond, oubliant du même coup ses blessures multiples. Mais comment… »

Le golem doré vola jusqu'à son épaule et Allen passa le bout de ses doigts sur la petite croix du golem, stupéfait.

« Tu ne me laisseras jamais toi hein ? demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Quoi que je fasse tu reste toujours avec moi. »

En retour, le golem se cola avec affection contre son cou et l'ex-exorciste retourna s'asseoir sur son lit joyeux comme il ne l'avait pas était depuis un long moment. Timcampy représentait son premier contact avec l'extérieur. Allen jeta un coup d'œil vers sa porte mais les Crow ne semblaient pas avoir son agitation soudaine.

« Mais comment diable as-tu pu me retrouver et pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'à moi ? murmura-t-il. »

Le golem frémit du bout des ailes au bout de la queue, inquiet. Allen le remarqua et se sentit nerveux. Quelqu'un aurait envoyé Timcampy pour retrouver sa trace ?

De nouveaux bruits de pas dans le couloir interrompirent le fil de ses pensées. Comme s'il comprenait la situation Timcampy s'échappa par la fenêtre au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait sur l'Inspecteur Luberier.

Allen sentit une bouffé de colère monter en lui contre cet homme, il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur l'identité de la personne qu'il avait ordonné le calvaire de la veille.

« Nous avons décidé de vous transférer dans une autre pièce Walker. Elle devrait être… plus apte à vous délier la langue. Dit-il froidement. A moins que vous ne vous décidiez à dire la vérité…

Je vous le répète, je ne sais rien des plans du Quatorzième ! Répliqua Allen et lui lançant un regard noir.

Ça je le sais. A vrai dire se n'est pas vraiment à vous que je m'adressais Walker. »

Il se retrouva à nouveau encadré par deux gardiens masqués et suivit docilement l'Inspecteur dans les sombres couloirs de marbre après un dernier regard de regret vers la fenêtre.

Ils traversèrent un long corridor et Allen aperçut enfin les escaliers qu'il avait descendus les yeux bandés une semaine plus tôt. Sa tête commençait à le lancer, il se mordit intérieurement les lèvres, ce n'était pas le moment…

Remarquant le regard de l'ex-exorciste Luberier sourit :

« N'espérez pas trop Walker… Il serait surprenant que vous revoyiez la lumière du soleil un jour…

Alors vous allez m'utiliser pour arriver à vos fins ? Cracha Allen, l'estomac noué.

Exactement. »

Allen s'arrêta avec son escorte devant une cellule, cube noir au milieu de la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de déboucher. Elle était entourée de quatre barrières magiques.

L'Ordre craignait visiblement qu'il ne s'échappe, ce qui l'attendait dans cette sombre prison devait être bien pire que ce qu'ils lui avaient déjà fait vivre. Il frissonna malgré lui, qu'avaient-ils pu lui réserver ?

L'Inspecteur ouvrit la porte équipée de trois verrous eux aussi celés par les parchemins des Crow puis il s'écarta, laissant voir à Allen sa nouvelle « cage ». Ce dernier se raidit, neuf autre Allen accompagnés par l'ombre qu'il tenait tant à éviter lui renvoyaient son regard horrifié.

La pièce cubique de l'extérieur était en réalité octogonale à l'intérieur et pas un millimètre du sol au plafond n'était pas occupé par un miroir. Au milieu de la pièce des chaînes pendaient du plafond et sortaient du sol.

Il sentit une petite pression dans son dos l'incitant à avancer. Blême, il s'exécuta avec réticence, résistant à l'envie de partir à toutes jambes. Il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, il n'avait pas la moindre chance sans son Innocence…

Sans dire un seul mot ses deux gardiens lui attachèrent les poignets et les chevilles avec les chaînes. Le métal lui glacé la peau et la position était particulièrement inconfortable.

« Le décors vous convient-il Walker ? dit Luberier. »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. L'Inspecteur claqua la porte, Allen entendit les verrous se remettre en place puis plus rien. Il était à nouveau seul, seul avec l'ombre sinistre à laquelle il ne pouvait plus échapper désormais.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Timcampy.

Non, il n'était pas seul, il y avait toujours un espoir…


	4. Chapitre 4 : voudraistu sortir ?

Chapitre 4 : « Voudrais-tu sortir de cet endroit ? »

« Alors il est là-dedans n'est-ce pas ? »

La personne qui venait de parler était adossée contre un mur dans l'ombre d'une impasse qui faisait face au Central. A ses côtés le golem doré tremblait, visiblement intimidé.

L'Ordre n'avait pas été très discret au moment de la conception de cette bâtisse, immense bloc de pierre richement décoré en forme de croix latine aux hautes colonnes blanches. Un bâtiment typiquement religieux en apparence mais où, étrangement, très peu de personne sont admises et contrôlées minutieusement avant d'entrer.

A l'entrée, des patrouilles en uniforme se relayaient par groupe de deux à l'abri derrière une barrière magique invisible de l'extérieur.

Invisible oui, mais seulement pour les humains normaux…

Dans l'ombre de l'impasse, l'étrange personnage souriait devant tant de naïveté.

« Si peu ? Ils sont bien confiants… Allez viens ! Ne reste pas là. Ajouta l'inconnu à l'adresse du petit golem. »

Allen sortit de son demi-sommeil totalement engourdi ; ses poignets et ses chevilles le brûlaient et le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il s'agita pour trouver une meilleure position et sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses bras pendant que la morsure du métal froid se renforçait.

Il retint un faible gémissement. Depuis combien de temps l'avait-on enfermé ici ? Deux jours ? Trois ? Il n'aurait su le dire…

Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa l'ombre narquoise du Quatorzième dans son reflet ; il serra les dents, le voir une fois lui était déjà assez désagréable alors le voir dix fois !

Il aurait même préféré entendre à nouveau les Crow approcher pour un interrogatoire…

Ce qui ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder maintenant qu'il sentait que sa volonté commençait vaciller.

Il referma les yeux et attendit bougeant de temps à autre pour éviter que ses mains ne s'engourdissent à nouveau, rouvrant cruellement les plaies sur ses poignets. La douleur s'intensifiait à chaque nouveau mouvement.

Il s'en mordit les lèvres mais aucun son ne les franchit.

Intérieurement, Allen se raccrochait désespérément à ses souvenirs en compagnie de ses amis. Il revoyait défiler les missions où ils luttaient côte à côte, les soirées passaient autour d'un feu de camp où dans les salons de la Congrégation, la sympathie de l'équipe scientifique, les repas monumentaux que Jerry lui préparait, même ses querelles fréquentes avec Kanda lui paraissaient agréables…

Il s'abandonna alors totalement à ses réminiscences pour ne pas voir à quel point sa situation avait empirée.

Mais y avait-il encore une personne hors de cette prison glacée qui songeait encore à Allen Walker ?

Timcampy était-il vraiment venu le trouver ?

Allen en doutait à présent, ses souvenirs se déformaient et se mélangeaient au point qu'il ne savait plus distinguer le vrai du faux.

Avait-il rêvé quand il avait vu le golem se glisser entre les barreaux de sa cage ?

N'avait-il pas tout simplement imaginé son contact froid contre son coup pour essayer de se rassurer ?

Et puis il avait beau penser à eux, ces amis ne lui seraient d'aucune aide. Il leur avait dit de le laisser et ils l'avaient tous fait.

Il n'avait pas à leur en vouloir pour ça et pourtant il ressentait un pincement au cœur devant leur apparente passivité…

A leurs yeux il devait maintenant être un traître, Luberier leur avait surement servit une histoire dans laquelle il avait cédé au Quatorzième et où, bien sur, l'Ordre avait tout tenté pour l'empêcher de nuire…

Allen laissa son esprit dériver lentement d'une idée vers l'autre, suivant les longs fils sinueux de ses pensées.

Il pouvait encore essayer de s'enfuir, mais, même si il y parvenait, il n'aurait aucun refuge où aller. Le monde extérieur grouillait d'Akuma et il ne pouvait plus compter sur la Congrégation. Une errance solitaire sans fin… Comme Mana l'avait fait avant lui. C'est tout ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

A travers ses paupières closes, il sentit des larmes salés couler le long de ses joues claires. Il ne pouvait plus les refouler ; il n'arrivait plus à ce mentir à lui-même en affirmant que tout finirait par s'arranger, qu'il les verrait à nouveau lui sourire gentiment…

Les réflexions que le Quatorzième lui avez lancé quelques jours plus tôt avait porté les fruits ; il avait fini par craquer.

Il ne pouvait se fier qu'à lui-même désormais.

Il était seul.

_Tu en mets du temps pour comprendre mon garçon…_

« Ne t'y met pas… Laisse-moi… »

_Ne soit pas si aigre. C'est toi qui as voulu ça après tout. Au moins auras-tu vu le vrai visage de l'Ordre Noir auquel tu appartenais… Tes chers amis n'auront pas cette chance… lança le Quatorzième._

« Que veux-tu dire ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot… »

Il entendit le Quatorzième rire puis il le sentit se retirer, le laissant seul avec ses sombres pensées. Cherchait-il encore à le manipuler ? A le faire douter davantage ? N'en avait-il pas encore assez fait ?

C'est alors que l'adolescent entendit de nouveaux bruits de pas dans le couloir, un murmure incompréhensible et la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Allen se raidit et ravala le reste de ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à échapper de ses yeux clos ; le nouveau venu n'aurait pas la satisfaction de le voir en train de pleurer comme un enfant.

Il l'entendit approcher doucement puis s'arrêter devant lui. Le jeune exorciste devina qu'il le dévisageait et refusa d'ouvrir les yeux pour le défier.

« Ils t'ont mis dans un sale état Allen Walker… »

Allen sursauta, il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix, grave, riche et pourtant douce. Il ne s'adressait pas à lui avec hostilité mais il semblait plutôt compatissant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'exorciste.

Ca n'a pas d'importance. Répondit l'inconnu. »

Allen attendit, nerveux, mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir réengager la conversation. Cette personne n'était-elle pas de l'Ordre ? Où alors elle jouait la comédie pour l'amadouer…

« Que voulez-vous ?

Des réponses… Trois réponses. Y répondras-tu ? »

La gorge sèche le jeune garçon acquiesça.

« Bien merci c'était la première question. Continua l'inconnu. »

Même sans le voir Allen devinait qu'il souriait.

« Deuxième question : Voudrais-tu sortir de cet endroit ? »

Allen fit de nouveau oui d'un signe incertain de la tête.

« Allons, aurais-tu perdu ta langue Allen ? Tu es bien silencieux je trouve. Je repose ma question : voudrais-tu sortir de cet endroit ? »

Un petit « oui » rauque s'échappa des lèvres de l'exorciste maudit.

« C'est mieux ! Et enfin dernière question veux-tu être débarrassé du Quatorzième ?

Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? Il est possible de s'en débarrasser ?

Oui et je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire, si tu viens avec moi. »

Allen hésitait devait-il lui faire confiance ou non…

« Je ne cherche pas à te piéger Allen Walker. Ajouta l'inconnu avec amusement. »

Allen baissa la tête s'attendant au pire et articula doucement :

« D'accord. »

Au même moment une sirène stridente retentit dans tout Central.

Un intrus était présent dans ses murs…


	5. Chapitre 5 : Echappatoire

« Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps… Surprenant, je pensais être tranquille plus longtemps… »

Allen avait sursauté au son aigu et désagréable de la sirène.

« Vous… Vous ne faites pas parti de l'Ordre ? dit-il enroué. »

Sa gorge lui faisait mal, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas parlé vraiment avec quelqu'un ?

« Non, non certainement pas. Répondit froidement l'intrus. Ne bouge pas… »

Allen sentit une violente secousse le long des chaînes qui le retenait et une effroyable douleur au niveau de ses chevilles et ses poignets. Dans un grand fracas métallique il tomba au sol avec les liens tranché net. Surpris il ouvrit les yeux et gémit, la luminosité même faible lui brûlait la rétine. L'instant d'après il sentit une main le remettre debout et le pousser vers l'avant.

« Allez mon garçon ce n'est plus le moment de trainer ! »

Il tituba et s'appuya contre la glace d'un des murs de sa cellule. Ses yeux pleuraient, agressés par la lumière et quand il tourna la tête vers son mystérieux sauveur il ne vit qu'une forme plus grande que lui et brouillée.

Il sortit en chancelant et s'effondra sur le sol de marbre dans le couloir sombre. Ses jambes étaient prises de tremblements incontrôlables et il continuait de saigner.

Soudain des cris et des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Allen sentit sa gorge se nouer et son cœur s'emballer, ils allaient l'attraper et l'enfermer à nouveau. Il ne sortirait jamais d'ici ! Mortifié par cette terrible certitude un nouveau flot de larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Une détonation retentit alors dans son dos et en nuage de poussière se répandit dans tout le couloir.

« Viens Allen ! Ordonna la voix de l'inconnu. »

Sans réfléchir Allen se releva et couru vers la source de la voix. Il avait abandonné toute prière, il ne lui restait que l'espoir. Un espoir grandissant qui enflait au fond de son cœur meurtri, un espoir qui lui donnait à présent la force de tenir debout. Il avait encore une chance de quitter cet horrible endroit !

Incapable de voir à plus d'un mètre l'adolescent aurait percuté le mystérieux inconnu de plein fouet s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le col au dernier moment.

« Je t'ai connu moins maladroit mon garçon. »

Avant que l'adolescent n'est put poser la moindre question l'intrus le souleva le chargea sur son épaule comme un simple sac. Indigné et surpris à la fois, Allen songea à se débattre mais ses bras lui faisaient mal et il doutait de pouvoir marcher s'il le lâchait.

Allen réalisa alors que l'inconnu avait fait un énorme trou dans le mur. Sans attendre davantage il sortit avec son jeune chargement pour surgir au milieu d'une immense place pavée.

Du coin de l'œil, encore humide, Allen surprit alors une étrange boule dorée en suspension dans l'air avec des…

« Timcampy !!! s'écria-t-il, la voix cassée. »

Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Le golem était vraiment venu le voir !

Soulagé il attrapa le golem par la queue et l'attira vers lui.

Mais malgré tout il s'interrogeait : comment quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu aurait-il réussit à approcher Timcampy ? L'avait-il forcé à le retrouver ? Et pourquoi vouloir l'aider ?

Nerveux Allen se contorsionna pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de son sauveur. Enfin sauveur était peut-être un bien grand mot… Leur fuite ressemblait davantage à un kidnapping !

L'homme avait de courts cheveux noirs et en sentant l'ex-exorciste s'agiter, il tourna légèrement la tête :

« Arrêtes de gesticuler ou je te laisse ici. »

Pendant un bref instant ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux argentés d'Allen.

L'espace d'un battement de cœur, ce fut comme si sa tête venait d'exploser.

Une colère et une haine glacées avalèrent alors la conscience jeune garçon qui sans s'en rendre compte défit le sceau qui maintenait son Innocence interne. Il tenta de donner un grand coup d'épée dans le dos de l'homme mais se dernier le lâcha et il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Avec un cri inhumain, il se jeta à nouveau sur l'autre qui semblait avoir compris la situation.

« Je savais que ça finirais comme ça… J'aurais mieux fait de l'endormir. Dit-il à haute voix avec un sourire. »

Les membres du Crow émergèrent alors à leur tour de la brèche qu'il avait créé dans le mur quelques instants plus tôt. Il grimaça. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se retirer pour le moment...

Le visage tordu par la colère, l'exorciste se tourna vers eux et après un dernier regard vers l'endroit où l'homme venait de disparaître, il hurla de rage et se volatilisa à son tour comme happé par les pavés de pierres.

Il réapparut dans une vaste cité blanche, l'arche, son arche, son refuge. Il se sentit immédiatement apaisé, personne ne pourrait venir le chercher ici.

Il sourit, il était libre ! Le gamin n'avait pas eut le temps de l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle de ses membres.

Le Prince ne pouvait plus rien y faire, il avait eut l'ascendance sur le gamin il ne restait qu'à le museler encore un peu…

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. C'est ce que l'on dit n'est-ce pas monsieur le Quatorzième ? Lança une voix enfantine dans son dos.»

Le sang du gamin, son sang à présent, ne fit qu'un tour. Il se retourna lentement.

« Toi ?

Ces disputes de familles m'ont bouleversées, j'étais triste tu sais ?

Je pensais t'avoir tuée…

… Vraiment triste… Le Prince aussi l'a regretté…

Comment es-tu rentrée ?

Par la porte bien sûr ! Tu ne devrais pas les laisser ouvertes, on ne sait jamais qui peut s'y glisser. Dit-elle en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. »

Le Quatorzième la détailla rapidement. Elle avait changé d'apparence par apport à la dernière fois. A présent elle ressemblait à une adorable petite fille. Adorable terreur conviendrais mieux.

Dans l'état où était le corps du gamin il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose… Maudite Congrégation.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? C'est lui qui t'envoie encore hein ? Cracha-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Je ne suis pas venue sous les ordres du Prince. Je suis là pour te demander de laisser ce garçon tranquille. Annonça-t-elle en désignant le corps du gamin la mine boudeuse. »

Imperceptiblement elle s'était rapprochée.

« Ca ne prend pas avec moi Road. Répondit-il, les yeux plissés, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

C'est bien dommage… dit-elle en prenant un air ennuyé. Je vais devoir le faire alors… ajouta-t-elle, une lueur malsaine passant au fond de ses yeux dorés. »

Le Quatorzième blêmit et le décor lumineux de l'arche autour d'eux fut comme avalé par le néant. Il ne restait que lui et Road. Il se tourna vers elle, elle le fixait toujours, un sourire malveillant accroché aux lèvres.

« Désolée je n'ai pas envie de voir Allen perdre face à toi… chantonna-t-elle à son oreille. »


	6. Chapitre 6 : l'orphelinat

Une goutte d'eau sur le front. Il gémit. _Non…_

Une goutte sur sa joue. _Mais qu'on le laisse tranquille…_

Une goutte dans le cou, il frissonne.

Un courant d'air froid agite ses cheveux puis une pluie dense et glaciale commence à tomber.

Il ouvrit un œil argenté, où était-il ?

Allen se redressa sur ses coudes, il était allongé sur une route pavée. Le son d'un clocher sonna comme pour saluer son réveil au milieu des clapotis de la pluie.

« Comment je suis arrivée là moi ? murmura-t-il. »

Allen leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre et terne. Maintenant qu'il y pensait les lieux lui semblaient familiers. Il était… Non ce n'était pas possible. Comment pourrait-il arriver ici sans même s'en rendre compte ? Et puis où était passé l'homme qui l'avait sortit de Central ?

Il tourna la tête d'un côté et de l'autre mais ne l'aperçu nulle-part. L'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait était déserte et les gens encore dehors sous la pluie battante se pressaient dans la rue, un parapluie au dessus de la tête.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, quelque chose de très important…

Soudain il sentit quelque chose s'agiter sous sa main. Il relâcha Timcampy qui se posa sur son genou droit, il lui tournait le dos visiblement vexé.

« Désolé Tim. Murmura Allen. »

Il se releva tant bien que mal, les chaînes pendaient encore de ses poignets et de ses chevilles ensanglantés. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de les enlever et avec ses vêtements déchirés par endroit il avait vraiment l'air d'un fugitif fraichement échappé de prison... ou de l'asile. Avec ça, ses cheveux blancs et sa balafre rouge, il ne passerait certainement pas aperçu…

L'Ordre aurait vite fait de le retrouver s'il se baladait comme ça. Point positif ceci dit le sceau apposé sur son Innocence avait disparu, parfait.

Il s'apprêtait à l'activer quand il sentit quelqu'un arriver dans son dos, barrant par la même occasion la sortie de l'impasse. Allen pivota lentement sur lui-même, l'homme portait une longue robe noire avec un col blanc. Un ecclésiastique reconnu immédiatement l'ex-exorciste. Il blêmit et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tout va bien mon fils ?

Ou… Oui. Bégaya Allen. »

Il ne voyait aucune hostilité ou méfiance dans son regard mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Etait-il en contact avec l'Ordre ?

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous me donnez jeune homme… Veuillez m'excuser de loin je vous ai pris pour un vieillard ! Rit franchement le prêtre. Vous êtes si pâle… Laissez moi vous offrir un refuge, même si ce n'est que pour une nuit. Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser les gens mourir de froid… quoi qu'ils aient fait. »

L'adolescent hésitait, pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il pouvait toujours tester la réaction du prêtre… Après tout chaque paroisse n'était pas automatiquement reliée à l'Ordre, le risque de ce faire infiltrer par le Comte serait bien trop grand.

« Avez-vous un rapport avec la Congrégation de l'Ombre ? l'interrogea l'ancien exorciste d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme.

La Congrégation de l'Ombre ? répéta l'homme de foi avec une surprise sincère. Non... »

Allen poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de lui mentir.

« … Mais il m'est arrivé de voir passer des personnes disant être des exorcistes appartenant à cet ordre. Seraient-ce ces personnes qui vous on mise dans cet état ? remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Oui… enfin non ! Ce ne sont pas les exorcistes qui m'ont fait ça ! Avoua Allen. Eux… Ils… Ils n'ont rien fait…

Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda le prêtre.

Euh… Mana… Mana Cross. mentit Allen en empruntant les deux premier noms qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Eh bien suis-moi Mana, tu m'as l'air frigorifié ! »

Allen souriait, il sentait bien depuis sa rencontre avec le prêtre dans les rue de Londres.

Ce dernier lui avait offert un toit et l'avait aidé à se débarrasser des liens qui l'entravaient. Après ça ses plaies s'étaient vite refermées. Une fois que ses craintes, concernant le lien éventuel entre le prêtre et la Congrégation, furent écartées, Allen pu enfin se reposer vraiment.

Ce prêtre, qui répondait au nom de Jean, avait fondé seul un orphelinat un peu à l'écart de Londres. Il y recueillait tous les enfants abandonnés qu'il trouvait ou qu'on lui ramenait. L'orphelinat abritait jusque là une dizaine de pensionnaires. Allen se souvenait des sourires qui avaient illuminé leurs petits visages en voyant leur protecteur rentrer.

Le père Jean était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, banal à première vue. Il était de taille moyenne et de constitution normale, ses cheveux d'un curieux brun-roux lui arrivaient vers le milieu du dos aussi avait-il pris l'habitude de les attacher pendant qu'il effectuait divers travaux. Entre les mèches qui encadrées son visage encore jeune brillaient deux yeux couleur noisette, animés tour à tour par un éclat de malice, un reflet d'amusement et surtout, et c'était la lueur qu'Allen préférait, ils étaient illuminés par une affection sans bornes en présence des enfants.

Mais cette apparence cachait aussi une personne charmante et très cultivée. Versé dans toute sorte de discipline, de la botanique aux sciences en passant par la musique et l'art.

Allen avait mis un point d'honneur à aider l'ecclésiastique autant qu'il le pouvait dans l'orphelinat tout en surveillant fébrilement une éventuelle présence d'Akuma.

Son Innocence finirait par les attirer et il devrait alors quitter les lieux au plus vite pour garantir leur sécurité.

En un sens cela le rendait triste de savoir qu'il devrait partir tôt où tard, la vie que menait le prêtre en compagnie de ces enfants perdus était si calme et reposante. Jamais Allen n'avait connu cela, dans les premiers temps de son séjour il était resté constamment sur le qui-vive, sursautant à chaque porte qui claquait ou cris des pensionnaires.

Dans l'ensemble il avait été bien accueilli par ces derniers, certains l'évitaient à cause de son bras et de ses cheveux étranges, et, même si le père Jean n'avait fait aucun commentaire, il devinait que lui non plus n'était pas à l'aise. Mais d'autres enfants ne l'avaient pas évité et semblaient au contraire intrigués par son bras gauche. Timcampy semblait beaucoup les amuser et il arrivait que le maudit ne le retrouve pas de la journée.

En aidant le père Jean, Allen avait aussi pu admirer sa gigantesque bibliothèque.

En passant entre les rayons il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser aux heures mortelles où il avait du rester à la bibliothèque de la Congrégation avec Link. Heureusement pour lui Lavi venait souvent le retrouver soi-disant pour « consulter des archives pour son travail Bookman ».

Lavi…

Lui non plus n'avait pas réagit. Comme tout les autres d'ailleurs.

Mais Lavi était un Bookman et un Bookman n'a pas d'attache, ils ne son là que pour observer et enregistrer l'Histoire…

« Tu sembles encore troublé Mana. En parler t'aiderais peut-être… dit une voix dans son dos. »

Allen sursauta et se retourna en souriant. Il s'en voulait de mentir à l'ecclésiastique et se faire appeler par le prénom de son père adoptif le gênait mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

« Ce n'est rien mon père… Je repensais seulement à mes amis… avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Nous y voilà donc… que t'ont-ils donc fait pour que tu sois aussi distrait ? C'est la troisième fois que je te surprends dans cet état ! rit le prêtre en lui faisant signe de venir s'assoir.

Ils n'ont rien fait justement, à un moment ou j'avais besoin d'eux. C'est de ma faute aussi ! Je voulais m'éloigner d'eux pour leur bien mais…

…Mais tu pensais quand même pouvoir compter sur eux dans les périodes difficiles ? termina-t-il en considérant l'ex-exorciste avec compassion.

Oui… Apparemment ils n'ont été que trop heureux de me laisser croupir dans une cellule. Lâcha Allen avec amertume, les sourcils froncés. Ils ne se sont pas souciés un seul instant du sort qu'on m'avait réservé !

Je te trouve un peu dur avec eux. Que je sache ce n'est pas eux qui t'ont poussé dans une cellule ? Et ce ne sont pas eux qui t'on blessé ? fit remarquer le prêtre.

Non mais ce ne sont pas eux non plus qui sont venus me chercher ! C'est Timcampy et…

La boule dorée qui te suit partout ?

Oui. C'est Tim et cet homme qui sont venus m'aider !

Qui donc ?

Je ne le sais pas… Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Acheva Allen, ses yeux argentés perdus dans le vague. »

Le père Jean allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand un des enfants des l'orphelinat surgit en courant dans la salle.

« Mon père ! Mon père !

Que se passe-t-il Marc ? interrogea ce dernier en se tournant vers le jeune garçon.

Y a un monsieur dehors qui veut vous parler ! »

Le prêtre se leva et sortit suivit par Allen et Marc. Le jeune garçon regardait fixement le bras gauche de l'ancien exorciste. Allen le remarqua et baissa la manche de sa chemise sur le bras noir.

Il s'arrêta à une fenêtre, peu désireux d'attirer l'attention sur lui et suivit la scène depuis son poste d'observation.

Une voiture était arrêtée devant l'orphelinat, une porte s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit, d'où il était Allen le voyait de dos, il était plus grand que le père Jean et avaient de long cheveux bleu foncé et ondulés. Allen eut alors une désagréable impression. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà croisé quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait… mais qui ?

Soudain, la réponse à sa question bondit hors de la voiture à la suite de l'homme.

Une jeune fille aux faux airs d'enfant sage avec les mêmes cheveux que le premier homme. Puis un jeune homme avec un haut-de-forme aux longs cheveux bruns avec un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche sortit à son tour. Road Kamelot et Tyki Mikk.

Allen se recula de la fenêtre et heurta la table, les yeux écarquillés et le teint aussi pâle que ses cheveux, sous le regard surprit des enfants autour de lui. L'adolescent entendit à peine le vase s'écraser au sol avec un grand fracas. Il avait la nausée et l'impression que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds.

Non ce n'était pas possible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir déjà retrouvé ! Il n'avait croisé aucun Akuma et l'Ordre ne savait pas non plus où il se trouvait !

Le bruit attira l'attention des personnes dehors qui tournèrent la tête vers la bâtisse.

« Merde ! Si quelqu'un vous demande vous ne m'avez jamais vu ! Chuchota-t-il à l'adresse des enfants avec un regard presque suppliant. S'il-vous-plait je vais les attirer loin d'ici ! »

Il en vit deux ou trois acquiescer du coin de l'œil avant de quitter la pièce en trombe au moment où le père Jean rentrait, accompagné des deux personnes qu'Allen voulait le moins croiser au monde… ou presque.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un traitre pour les deux

Chapitre 7 : Un traitre pour les deux camps.

Allen bondit par une fenêtre ouverte et fit le tour de la bâtisse en rasant les murs. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il regardait de tous les côtés, alerte.

Comment l'avaient-ils retrouvé si vite ? Même l'Administration Centrale, seule au courant de sa fuite, n'avait pas encore retrouvée ça trace !

Il revint devant l'orphelinat mais son œil gauche ne réagit pas, le cocher était… humain ?

Peut-être s'était-il trompé et ils n'étaient pas là pour lui… Après tout ils n'étaient pas venus sous leur forme noire avec une troupe entière d'Akuma derrière eux…

Mince espoir que cette hypothèse soit la bonne…

Il devait rester calme… il respira un bon coup et s'accroupit. Il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser ces enfants risquer leurs vies pour sauver la sienne !

La tête pleine d'interrogations il se plaça sous une fenêtre, au milieu d'un massif de fleur. L'odeur sucrée qu'elles dégageaient manqua de faire éternuer le jeune exorciste.

Allen raffermit sa prise sur son bras gauche. D'où il était il entendait la conversation à l'intérieur :

« … croisé un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs comme vous le décrivez mais il est partit une fois ses blessures guéries. Dit le père Jean. Je ne comprends pas… Que vous a-t-il fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ?

Nous ? Vous n'y êtes pas ! Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça. Nous cherchons juste à l'aider. Dit une autre voix qu'Allen reconnut comme étant celle de Tyki. »

Le maudit manqua de s'en étouffer. L'aider ? Non, le tuer plutôt ! Ou le trainer devant le Comte pour que ce soit lui qui en finisse en main propre !

Dans tout les cas il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Soudain Allen entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la fenêtre sous laquelle il était.

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Demanda une voix inconnue.

Je crois bien que c'est notre jeune ami… Répondit Tyki. »

Et l'instant d'après, avant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre mouvement, Allen se sentit tiré vers l'arrière, avalé par le mur de pierre brute. Il réapparut dans le hall d'entrée juste en face d'un Tyki amusé et sous le regard médusé du prêtre et de ses pensionnaires.

« Alors tu joues à cache-cache avec nous maintenant gamin ? Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens sous les fenêtres tu sais ? »

Pour toute réponse Allen activa son Innocence et le Noah recula instinctivement. Il avait déjà assez souffert de la blessure qu'Allen lui avait infligée dans l'Arche blanche, inutile de se faire trancher à nouveau.

Timcampy rentra par la fenêtre ouverte et se glissa dans la chemise du maudit tout tremblant.

« Allen ! cria Road avec un grand sourire en se ruant vers lui. »

L'autre homme aux cheveux bleu l'arrêta d'une main.

« Doucement Road on ne sait pas s'il…

Si, moi je le sais ! Ce n'est pas le Quatorzième ! se plaignit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. »

Allen les dévisageais tout les trois, méfiant, il était bien là pour lui. L'ex-exorciste se mit en garde, à trois contre un il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance mais on ne part pas au combat persuadé que l'on va perdre.

_Tu ne pars pas en courant mon garçon ?_

Tiens donc ça faisait longtemps… Allen retint un soupir agacé quand la voix retentit à l'intérieur de son crâne.

« Fiches moi la paix toi… »

_Ils vont te tuer si tu ne fait rien…_

« Maintenant ça vous intéresse de savoir si je vais mourir ou non ? »

_Ne soit pas si mauvaise langue… Sans moi tu serais déjà mort._

« Tiens donc et je devrais vous en remercier peut-être ? lança ironiquement Allen. Je serais peut-être mort mais au moins je ne devrais pas fuir l'humanité toute entière en pensant que n'importe qui peut être un sbire du Comte ou de l'Ordre ! Je n'aurais pas fuis mes amis… »

_Tu ne devrais plus les considérer comme tel. Si tu les recroises soit certain qu'ils t'abattront comme ils le feraient avec un Akuma… _

« Tu n'est pas gentil avec Allen, Quatorzième. Dit Road qui s'était rapprochée pendant la discussion intérieure. Tu n'as pas non plus retenu ma dernière leçon. »

_Allen remet-toi en garde._

Allen sursauta et pointa son épée vers la Noah du Rêve, se maudissant silencieusement de son inattention.

Il savait qu'elle aimait briser les humains en fouillant dans leurs pires cauchemars. Le jeune exorciste se souvenait encore clairement de l'expression figée et du regard glacé de Lavi. Il en frémit, qu'avait-elle fait voir à son ancien compagnon cette fois là ?

« Baisses ton jouet Allen tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne te servira à rien contre moi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. Ajouta-t-elle en pausant la main sur l'immense épée blanche frappée d'une croix noire.

Vous êtes là pour me tuer non ? Je suis votre ennemi après tout. Répliqua Allen tandis que la jeune fille contournait gracieusement l'épée en sautillant.

Nous voulons juste nous débarrasser d'une nuisance… »

Elle lui enserra la taille avec un sourire satisfait. Sa peau vira au gris foncé et des croix vinrent marquer son front. Allen plissa les yeux, elle reprenait son apparence de Noah.

« C'est amusant que tu ne te débattes pas pour une fois…

Si je m'enfuyais vous les tueriez. Répondit Allen fermement en croisant le regard effrayé des enfants.

Peut-être… Ou peut-être pas. Murmura Tyki l'air songeur. Tout dépend de notre humeur et de leur… compréhension. Termina-t-il en se tournant vers le Père Jean qui s'était courageusement placé devant ses protégés.

Laissez-les en dehors de ça. »

La demande avait sonné comme un ordre, Allen vit le sourire de Tyki s'élargir, il s'amusait toujours autant de la détermination de l'ex-exorciste.

« Tu n'est pas en position de donner des ordres, gamin. Ceci dit… que dirais-tu d'un marché ?

Un marché ? répéta Allen sur ses gardes.

Oui tu vois nous leur laissons la vie sauve et en échange tu nous offres ce que nous voulons…

Et que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

En finir avec le Quatorzième. répondit son vis-à-vis les yeux brillants. »

Allen réfléchissait à toute vitesse, que devait-il faire ? Les suivre docilement ? Ou se défendre ? Non il ne pouvait pas envisager la deuxième option, des enfants pourrait être blessés.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous tiendrez parole ?

Rien en effet. Tu devras nous faire confiance Allen. Dit Road toujours blottie contre lui. »

_Leur faire confiance ? Mon garçon j'espère que tu n'y songes même pas. Souviens-toi ce son les méchants Noah. _Railla le Quatorzième.

« Et toi qu'es-tu hein ? »

_Un traître pour les deux camps… Tout comme toi à présent. A un détail prés, toi tu n'es ni tout blanc ni tout noir, juste au milieu, en équilibre entre deux gouffres où un faux pas te ferais basculer._

« Toi tu es noir n'est-ce pas ? »

_Une fois le choix fait on ne revient pas en arrière…_

« Que décides-tu ? »

Allen revint au moment présent, personne n'avait bougé et tous attendaient une réponse de sa part. La tête commençait à lui tourner et le poids de cette décision lui donnait envie de vomir. D'un côté sa liberté tout juste retrouvée et de l'autre la vie de jeunes innocents.

Il vit Road sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, évidement elle connaissait déjà sa réponse.

« J'accepte. Le Quatorzième contre leurs vies. Annonça-t-il la bouche sèche en désignant d'un signe de tête l'ecclésiastique et ses protégés. »

Il sentit le Quatorzième se débattre pour reprendre le contrôle, furieux, mais une force extérieure l'en empêchait. Road le lui avait dit, elle ne laisserait pas Allen perdre face à lui.

De son côté, ce dernier commençait à regretter son choix. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils allaient lui faire subir. Il pria mentalement pour que ce soit rapide et expéditif pas comme à Central…

Il désactiva son Innocence et baissa la tête, abattu et . Tyki s'approcha de lui :

« Bon choix gamin… »

Puis il l'assomma d'un coup derrière la nuque.

« Désolé mais il vaut mieux que tu ignores où nous allons. Ajouta-t-il en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne tombe. Sheryl je te laisse t'occuper du reste. »

Et il sortit avec l'ex-exorciste inconscient dans les bras.

Pendant ce temps l'autre homme qu'il avait appelé Sheryl se tourna vers le père Jean :

« Nous comptons bien évidement sur votre discrétion, au moindre écart je crains que nous ne devions briser les engagement pris avec ce jeune garçon. Ce qui serait très regrettable pour vous… sur ce, bonne journée ! »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Quand tout recommence

Chapitre 8 : Quand tout recommence…

Il sentait vaguement le poids rassurant de Tim sur sa tête.

Allen reprit doucement connaissant dans le noir, il commençait à peine à bouger qu'une main s'abattit sur son dos, l'empêchant de se redresser.

« Ha ! Tu es réveillé ! Ne bouges pas gamin nous ne somme pas encore arrivé. Penses donc à tes petits protégés. »

Ils n'étaient pas…

Allen rassembla ses derniers souvenirs, il prit soudainement conscience qu'ils lui avaient bandé les yeux, comme lors de son trajet vers central, mais qu'on lui avait laissé les mains libres.

L'idée folle de s'enfuir lui vint, il pouvait encore s'en sortir en utilisant son Innocence !

Mais le visage des jeunes orphelins s'imposa alors dans son esprit. Non… Non il ne pouvait pas…

A moins qu'ils aient déjà été…

Sa gorge se serra quand il comprit à quel point son choix avait été idiot. Il avait fait confiance à des Noah ! Ils n'avaient surement pas tenus leur promesse !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, c'était de sa faute ! Il s'avait qu'il aurait dû partir une fois guéri !

« Nous ne leur avons rien fait ils sont en vie. Annonça une voix en chantonnant dans sa tête. Restes donc tranquille. »

Allen eut un léger sursaut, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ces incursions dans son esprit. Il s'installa en position assise et attendit avec angoisse. Que lui avait-il réservé ?

Au bout d'un long moment qui lui sembla une éternité la voiture s'arrêta enfin. Tyki le fit se lever et le guida une fois à l'extérieur.

Allen tituba et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur le gravier, ses jambes s'étaient engourdies durant le voyage et sa position inconfortable n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Alors que le Noah du Plaisir lui indiquait où aller, il tentait de se représenter l'endroit où ils l'avaient emmené. Une longue allée bordée de fleur, des roses d'après son odorat, il entendait plus loin le bruit de la ville et des fiacres. Il serait donc dans l'enceinte d'une demeure surement à Londres puisqu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir traversé l'Arche et donc que la grande ville la plus proche était toujours la capitale britannique.

Il fronça les sourcils, ça n'avait pas de sens… A quoi cella rimait-il ? Pourquoi prenaient-ils ce genre de précaution ?

« Allez gamin on n'a pas toute la journée tu sais. Le Prince t'attend. »

Allen ne répondit pas et se laissa emmener.

Il savait avoir toutes les raisons d'être terrifié et honnêtement l'envie de hurler l'avait tenaillé durant tout le trajet. Mais maintenant qu'il allait de nouveau se retrouver face à son ennemi la peur et la panique qu'il avait ressenti jusque là avait laissé la place à un calme surprenant. Ce que ses trois gardiens devaient surement interpréter comme de la résignation.

L'ex-exorciste nota dans un dédale de couloir qu'ils avaient tourné deux fois à droites et une fois à gauche. Espérait-il encore pouvoir s'échapper au fond de lui-même pour relever minutieusement chaque petit détail ?

Enfin ils le firent entrer dans une pièce et asseoir sur une chaise.

« Bonjour Allen Walker. Salua une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Je sui ravi de voir que cette fois, et contrairement à d'habitude, tu ne nous as pas posé trop de soucis. »

Allen ne releva pas. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas agis comme l'ancien Allen Walker l'aurait fait… mais cet Allen là se battait alors pour l'humanité aux côtés des personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus qu'une ombre de cet Allen là, fatigué de prendre sur lui le fardeau des autres, abandonné de ceux qui avaient constitué son univers et affligé d'une blessure plus profonde que le Comte devant lui et les Noah qui l'entouraient ne pourraient jamais lui infliger…

Son propre comportement lui inspiré un dégoût profond, il n'avait pas su tenir, il n'avait pas su résister et surtout : il n'avait pas su tenir la promesse qu'il avait faites à son père, à Mana. Il avait arrêté de marcher, ses jambes l'avaient lâché et il s'était effondré au pied de son adversaire.

En face de lui le Comte savait également tout cela. Et il comptait bien en profiter…

Allen sentit qu'on défaisait le bandeau et il du plisser les yeux devant la clarté trop vive du soleil qui filtrait des fenêtres. Une fois ses yeux accoutumés à la luminosité il avait une vue imprenable sur un magnifique jardin entretenu de la taille d'un parc.

C'est à peine s'il y prêta attention, préférant tourner son regard argenté vers son ennemi. Nul doute qu'il devait savourer l'abandon du jeune maudit.

« Surpris ? demanda Road s'installant sur les genoux du Comte tranquillement installé sur un fauteuil.

Un peu, j'ignorais que vous occupiez des postes important à Londres. Répondit-il avec réticence en les dévisageant tous à tour de rôles. »

A voir les têtes de Tyki et de l'homme qui les avait accompagné à l'orphelinat, Sheryl, il avait visé juste. Dommage, l'Ordre ne le saurait jamais.

« Intéressante déduction ! Applaudit le Faiseur. Mais comme tu le sais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais m'entretenir avec toi... »

Allen se raidit, devinant la suite.

« Le Quatorzième est une nuisance qui doit être éliminé. Continua-t-il en le fixant avec insistance.

Pourquoi ? demanda Allen.

Pourquoi l'éliminer ?

Non pourquoi a-t-il tenté de vous tuer ? »

Allen vit que sa question avait laissé le Comte pensif, ils allaient surement le tuer alors autant connaître la vérité avant de mourir. Lui n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Il regretterait juste de ne pas avoir pu donner ces informations à ses anciens amis avant…

Finalement son vis-à-vis s'extirpa de ses pensées :

« _Il_ ne te l'a pas dis ?

Non… dit-il.

« Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi j'ai été enfermé, torturé et interrogé par l'Ordre… pensa-t-il. »

Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir dans ce cas. Réplica-t-il avec une certaine froideur sous son éternel sourire. »

_Si tu le savais ça ne t'avancerait guère. _Le Quatorzième lui avait dit la même chose…

Allen serra les dents, il mourait donc en ignorant pourquoi on le tuait.

« Nous nous occuperons de ton cas dés demain matin Allen Walker. Dit-il en ce levant tandis qu'une porte apparaissait derrière Road. En attendant j'espère que cette pièce te conviendra. »

Il se leva tandis que les trois autre Noah franchissaient la porte derrière lui. Avant de disparaître à son tour il se tourna une dernière fois vers Allen :

« Inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir, même si tu ne la pas fait avant, je pense que tu as déjà deviné : cette pièce et dés à présent exclu du monde extérieur par une barrière. »

Allen ne dit rien et regarda le gros bonhomme partir à son tour. La porte se referma et disparue. Il était de nouveau seul et piégé.

Il se leva profondément abattu et s'installa devant la fenêtre. Finalement sa situation était similaire à celle qu'il avait vécue à Central. Peut-être allaient-il s'amuser avec lui avant d'en finir, ils étaient assez sadiques pour ça. Mais cette fois personne ne viendrait le chercher, il en avait la certitude.

Il n'y aurait pas de mystérieux inconnu venant le sortir de là. Il n'aurait personne à qui se raccrocher avec espoir.

_Un traitre pour les deux camps… _

C'était vrai en fin de compte, partout où il était allé il avait été traqué, les uns voulaient se servir de lui et les autre le tuer.

Timcampy se frotta à la joue de son maître comme pour le consoler. Lui, il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber.

L'ex-exorciste posa le front sur la vitre glacée, une migraine montrait de nouveau le bout de son nez. Il ferma les yeux, bien sur il savait que le Quatorzième s'agitait en lui et que sa colère grimpait. Mais étrangement, il savait que le traître ne réussirait pas à prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Allen s'était enfermé dans ses retranchements, une sorte état second qui excluait catégoriquement le Noah de son esprit aussi enragé soit-il.

Dehors le jour déclinait peu à peu. Machinalement, Allen remarqua qu'un Akuma lui avait apporté à manger. Il n'y toucha pas, trop préoccupé par son exécution au petit matin. Il caressait doucement le bout des ailes de Tim. Sentir son ami métallique sous ses doigts l'avait toujours détendu mais aujourd'hui cela ressemblait plutôt à des adieux.

Puis la nuit tomba, le soleil céda sa place à la Lune et à des myriades de petites étoiles.

Allen ne bougeais toujours pas, il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'éclairer les lieux. La tête dans les bras il attendait que le temps passe. Son mal de tête avait engourdis ses pensées.

Il sentait plus qu'il n'entendait le Quatorzième hurler de rage en lui.

Allen ne pu s'empêcher de compatir, après tout lui aussi avait voulu défier le Comte. Même s'il ignorait toujours la raison de la rébellion du Noah contre leur Prince il pouvait imaginer se qu'il ressentait maintenant. Lui qui avait tout fait pour survivre et perdu son grand frère était maintenant à la merci de son ancienne famille à cause d'un gamin faiblard. Allen les avait condamné tout les deux pour sauver des innocents.

_Garde ta foutue compassion pour toi gamin. Tu as beau avoir longtemps rejeté la faute de ta situation sur moi c'est tes choix qui nous ont mené ici. J'aurais du trouver un autre gamin moins naïf que toi ! _lança le Quatorzième d'un ton venimeux.

Allen ne répondit pas, il aurait été injuste de lui répliquer qu'il n'avait qu'à choisir un autre. Il aurait été malade que quelqu'un d'autre subisse ça à sa place.

Il releva la tête et passa la main dans ses cheveux blancs, repoussant vers l'arrière les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé depuis qu'il avait été désigné comme un hérétique puis un prisonnier en fuite...

Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointèrent à l'horizon et éclairaient son visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée il observa les lieux. Ses yeux gris s'arrêtèrent sur un coin sombre de la pièce, le plus éloigné de la fenêtre où il s'était assis.

Là, à demi-caché dans la pénombre se trouvait un piano à queue noir. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il faisait ça il se leva et alla s'asseoir devant, à la place du musicien, le dos tourné à la porte. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Il ne pas toucha l'instrument, se contentant de l'observer.

Allen ne réagit même pas quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, pensant qu'il devait s'agir de l'Akuma qui était venue lui apporté à manger la veille. Il entendit la porte se refermé mais savait que la personne était encore là.

« Tu n'en joues pas ? »

Allen frémit et ouvrit grand les yeux comme si on lui avait jeté un sceau d'eau froide la figure. Il reconnaissait cette voix ! C'était celle de l'inconnu qui était venu le chercher à Central !

Cependant sa surprise retomba bien vite. Si il avait été tenté de se retourner avec espoir vers cet homme, et si cette voix était bien celle de l'étrange personnage qui avait mis fin à son calvaire, il était certainement un allié du Comte…

« Je ne sais pas en jouer… répondit-il malgré tout, la gorge serrée.

J'aurais pensé le contraire.

Je ne suis pas musicien, je n'ai jamais appris. Affirma Allen.

Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Dit l'autre avec douceur.

Pour moi si. Ajouta le maudit après un bref silence.

Pourquoi donc ?

Et bien… N'êtes-vous pas là pour vous débarrasser du Quatorzième ?

Si mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec toi Allen Walker. »

Allen tourna la tête vers lui, l'homme aux cheveux noirs portait un haut-de-forme qui dissimulait ses yeux et étrangement il ne lui était pas totalement étranger, comme s'il l'avait déjà vue il y a longtemps. Il c'était installé sur la chaise qu'il avait lui-même occupée la veille pendant son bref entretient avec le Comte.

Il dévisagea le jeune garçon avec intérêt et Allen détourna vite les yeux, il avait l'impression que son regard dissimulé dans l'ombre le transperçait de part en part et lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Tapis au fond de son être le Quatorzième s'était figé, arrêtant même de fulminer contre Allen, comme paralysé par la présence de l'homme.

« Tu sembles perdu…

Je le suis je pense. Sinon ne serait jamais venu ici. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs. L'homme ne semblait pas pressé le moins du monde, comme la première fois qu'Allen l'avait rencontré, il prenait son temps.

Allen patienta et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, à l'extérieur l'herbe brillait sous la rosée matinale. Il se sentait presque en sécurité, le calme de son vis-à-vis avait quelque chose de communicatif.

En face de lui l'homme continuait son observation détaillée, le garçon était fatigué, il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Il ne retrouvait plus l'éclat qu'avait le jeune exorciste plein de vie au fond des yeux, seulement une tristesse inconsolable. Ses propres alliés et amis l'avaient poussé au fond d'un vertigineux gouffre de désespoir.

« Tu n'as rien avalé. Remarqua-t-il.

Je n'ai pas faim.

Comment comptes-tu repousser le Quatorzième si tu n'as pas de force ?

Hein ? »

Allen se retourna vers lui sans comprendre.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je devrais le retirer seul, si tu veux survivre il va falloir y mettre du tien aussi. »

L'ancien exorciste en resta bouche bée.

« Mais… vous n'allez pas me tuer ? demanda-t-il.

Mais non voyons ! D'où t'es-tu mis cette idée dans la tête mon garçon ? Rit l'autre en comprenant soudainement d'où venait la mine déconfite du plus jeune.

Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! cria Allen en se relevant d'un bond tandis que son tabouret se renversait en arrière. Je suis un compatible ! Quelles raisons auriez-vous de me garder en vie ? »

L'homme redressa la tête, surprit par sa réaction, et fixa le garçon dans les yeux.

« Je ne te mens pas Allen Walker. Dit-il tandis que ce dernier se figeait. »

Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée, Allen se rassit les bras tremblant, ce qu'il avait lu au fond des yeux de son vis-à-vis l'avait incité à garder son calme. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhumain tapi dans ce regard.

« Bien… maintenant si tu es prêt avale quelque chose et suis-moi. »


	9. Chapitre 9 : Douleur

Chapitre 9 : Douleur.

Allen suivit l'étrange personnage qui avait déjà ouvert la porte et l'attendait dans le couloir.  
_Eclipse-toi Allen._ Murmura faiblement la voix du Quatorzième comme un écho lointain.

Les yeux d'Allen se voilèrent un bref instant, incertains. Pouvait-il faire confiance ? Certes l'homme l'avait tiré de Central mais se n'était pas sans raison.

Devinant les pensées du garçon, l'homme se retourna vers lui et lui tira l'oreille en le sermonnant :

« Aie !

Pas de ça avec moi mon garçon. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire marche arrière. »

Une porte de l'Arche s'ouvrit devant eux. Allen recula d'instinct, avec l'Arche on ne sait jamais vraiment où l'on pouvait tomber.

Il se souvint qu'une fois alors qu'il explorait l'Arche, après avoir faussé compagnie à Link, il était tombé sur une pièce qui ressemblait à un grand bureau, la pièce sentait le bois verni et était agréable. Allen avait immédiatement eu la certitude que cela caché autre chose. Il l'avait parcourue et examiné de plus prés et, tandis qu'il touchait une fresque du mur derrière le bureau, une porte dérobée s'ouvrit avec un bruit sec. Curieux il était allé voir derrière cette autre porte et y avait trouvé une sorte de petite cour ensoleillée. Cela aurait pu être un petit coin de paradis perdu au milieu de l'Arche à un détail prés : Un objet imposant en avait été retiré car il y avait un énorme trou dans le sol au milieu de la cour.

Allen n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander ce qui avait bien pu être là quand Link entra dans le bureau en criant son nom. Allen avait vite refermé la porte, jamais il n'avait parlé de cet endroit étrange à personne à la Congrégation.

L'homme poussa doucement Allen dans le dos pour le faire avancer à travers le portail.

De l'autre côté se trouvait une pièce circulaire totalement blanche et déserte. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés la porte se referma et disparue derrière eux, ne laissant aucune autre sortie.

Allen parcourut la pièce avec anxiété, au sol un immense pentacle renversé noir avait était tracé dans d'un pentagone lui-même inscrit dans un cercle. Longeant les lignes courbes et droites de multiples symboles inconnus étaient écrit.

« Vous allez vraiment m'enlever le Quatorzième ? demanda-t-il peu rassuré. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… répondit l'autre tandis qu'un éclat doré traversait furtivement ses yeux noirs. Avance-toi vers le centre du pentacle. »

Allen eut un frisson en s'avançant, le pentacle ne présageait rien de bon à ses yeux. Brusquement des chaines jaillirent de la figure géométrique et s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes et de ses bras. Elles le plaquèrent au sol et la violence de l'impact lui coupa le souffle. Il s'agita vainement, se débattit mais rien n'y fait, finalement une cinquième chaine s'enroula autour de son cou et le maintint contre la surface lisse et froide du pentacle.

« Doucement, calmes-toi mon garçon. Si tu fais ce que je dis et que tu gardes ton sang froid ça se passera bien. Lui assura l'homme penché au-dessus de son visage. Je vais commencer par seller ton Innocence ensuite j'amènerais le Quatorzième à se montrer… à partir de là quoi qu'il puisse se passer et quoi que je puisse faire : repousse-le. »

Allen acquiesça tant bien que mal avec la chaîne qui lui enserrait le cou.

« Je pense que te demander de ne pas oublier ton identité est inutile. Tu es Allen Walker et rien d'autre. Ajouta-t-il alors qu'une étrange sensation d'engourdissement accompagnée d'une agréable chaleur envahissait son bras gauche. »

L'homme se retira de son champ de vision avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Allen sentit de nouveau le doute lui tordre l'estomac : à aucun moment il ne lui avait dit à quoi s'attendre, juste ce qu'il devrait faire.

Il revint et traça des signes semblables à ceux présent sur le sol sur la peau du garçon.

« Qu'es-ce vous allez faire ? demanda Allen en essayant sans grand succès d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Là ? J'essaye de m'assurer que tu resteras en vie.

Pour… Pourquoi ? balbutia-t-il.

Tu es plus important que tu ne le penses Allen Walker. »

Finalement, après avoir tracé un ultime signe sur son front, l'homme sorti du cercle et tendit les bras devant lui, paumes vers le bas. Alors il commença à parler dans une langue inconnue du jeune maudit. Cela ressemblait à une chanson, une musique à la fois douce et effrayante, attirante et mystérieuse.

Allen sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque tandis qu'une énergie violette traversait les chaînes. Sa peau le chauffait là où les signes avaient été tracés.

Puis la chanson s'arrêta brusquement, comme figée dans l'air.

« On. Psalmodia-t-il en retournant ses paumes vers le ciel. »

Dés l'instant où le son s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme, Allen sentit une violente déchirure en lui.

La douleur l'assaillie et il hurla. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son être, qu'on l'écartelait lentement pour amener au grand jour ce qui se cachait dans ses entrailles. Il se contorsionna, se débâtit comme jamais mais ne parvint qu'à faire serrer davantage ses liens.

Puis il sentit _la chose_ sortir. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et _le_ vit. Son œil gauche avait réagi et il assistait impuissant à ce morbide spectacle.

Lui qui avait vu tant d'âmes en peines, torturées dans les affreuses machines du Comte millénaire, n'avait jamais rien vue de tel. Même l'âme des niveaux quatre lui apparaissait soudain comme magnifiques. Il aurait surement vomit de dégoût si avait eut quoi que se soit de consistant dans l'estomac.

_Ça_ n'avait plus rien d'humain, _ça_ n'était qu'une âme déchirée devant s'accrocher à une autre pour survivre. La haine tourbillonnait furieusement autour de l'horrible âme meurtrie et morcelée.

Son âme…

Allen devint livide en réalisant que la substance lumineuse et argentée qui sortait de son corps était son âme, âme à laquelle le résidu noirâtre du Quatorzième s'était cramponné. Le traitre rongeait petit à petit son âme !

_- quand tu te transformeras en Quatorzième tu devras tuer une personne qui t'est chère. -_

« Cela faisait longtemps mon frère. Susurra la vois du Quatorzième.

C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir trop changé depuis la dernière fois.

Garde tes sarcasmes !

J'ai longtemps regretté tu sais…

Moi aussi… je m'en veux d'avoir échoué face à toi mon frère. »

Allen entraperçu sur le visage de son vis-à-vis un rictus douloureux. Il était blessé par les paroles du Quatorzième ?

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça de toute manière. Répliqua froidement l'homme en détournant son regard du traître comme s'il l'avait soudain jugé sans intérêt.

« Abata. »

Au second mot le pentacle tout entier s'illumina. Allen entendit le Quatorzième hurler à son tour.

Il sentit que le Quatorzième tenté de pénétrer dans son âme sous la douleur, il le repoussa, cria, se démena mentalement dans un violent combat intérieur. Ce serait sa survie contre celle du traitre maintenant.

Soudain Allen sentit quelque chose se briser, le Quatorzième venait de se venger en déchirant en partie son âme. Il s'arqua sous la souffrance et n'entendit qu'à peine les paroles railleuses du Quatorzième.

« Tu souhaites le garder en vie n'est-ce pas ? Libre à toi mon frère mais d'ici là son âme ne sera plus que ruine ! Mais après tout, tu n'es pas à une épave prés si ? »

Allen savait qu'il avait perdu, il se sentait déjà sombrer doucement. Peut-être la mort lui offrirait-elle enfin le repos… peut-être reverrait-il Mana de l'autre côté…

« Allen Walker _je t'interdis_ d'abandonner ici ! »

Allen rouvrit les yeux et chassa le Quatorzième hors de lui dans un sursaut. L'injonction de celui qui l'avait sorti de Central venait de le tirer hors des ténèbres. Il ne _pouvait pas _désobéir à cet ordre.

Il cilla, il s'était déjà avoué vaincu une fois à l'orphelinat. Il avait failli dans sa promesse puis s'était juré de ne plus baisser la tête devant ses ennemis, pourtant n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il perdait du terrain face au Quatorzième or il n'avait pas le droit ! Lui qui avait clamé haut et fort qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais ! Il ne le laisserait pas prendre le contrôle de son corps ! Il était Allen et rien d'autre !

Une lueur féroce éclaira le regard vide du jeune exorciste.

« Ura »

L'âme torturée du Quatorzième se sépara finalement de la sienne après, les soubresauts s'arrêtèrent laissant Allen haletant et immobile sur la surface lisse et froide. Il se sentait mal, fiévreux, couvert de sueur ses vêtements lui collait à la peau.

Au-dessus de lui le traitre s'agitait vainement. Il criait, hurlait, expulsait toute sa rage, sa haine pour cet homme qu'il avait un jour admiré avant de le jalouser au point de vouloir le tuer.

Comment avait-il pu échouer ?

Ses cris devinrent des gémissements plaintifs.

Il avait tout sacrifié pour le vaincre, son frère, son âme pour quoi ? Pour finir une deuxième fois entre ses mains. Mais cette fois il le savait ce serait la fin. Son parcourt s'arrêterait ici. Il allait disparaître à son tour, mourir lamentablement à ses pieds…

Son « frère » s'était rapproché, il n'était à deux pas de lui. D'instinct il se recroquevilla comme pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être mais il le savait, Dieu lui-même, aussi miséricordieux soit-il, ne voudrait pas de lui. Il avait succombé à la soif de pouvoir, corrompu son être à l'extrême.

S'il avait eu un corps il en aurait pleuré.

Son frère avait à présent fait apparaître son épée.

Les derniers instants avant de mourir…

Il sentit le gamin redresser la tête quelque part en dessous de lui. Maintenant qu'il songeait à lui il éprouvait une profonde tristesse pour lui, peut-être même… de la pitié ?

Il lui avait fait la vie dure c'était certain. Jamais il n'avait réalisé comment il avait fait souffrir cet enfant. Il l'avait exilé, blessé volontairement et avait mutilé son essence même par plaisir, il s'était vengé sur lui sans remord. Au final il avait détruit deux vies en plus de la sienne par pur égoïsme, deux vies sensées servir « sa cause », « son but ».

Mana et le gamin… Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup c'est vrai, le gamin avait… Non, pas le gamin… Allen avait le même le même caractère enjoué que Mana, les mêmes sourires signifiant « tout ira bien, tu verras ». Regrettait-il en fin de compte ? C'est ce qui lui semblait…

Allen sentit son sang se glacer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arme de l'homme.

Il la connaissait bien cette grande épée noire frappée d'une croix latine blanche. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son Clown Couronné mais l'Innocence était l'inverse de cette épée. La sienne n'affectait que les démons. Celle qu'il avait sous les yeux était sombre, elle était faite pour détruire et non pour sauver. Elle appartenait à une autre personne, à son pire ennemi : le Comte Millénaire.

Quand il leva l'épée, l'œil gauche d'Allen se riva sur le Quatorzième.

« Masarakato »

L'arme s'abattit sur l'âme morcelée. Le Quatorzième se tordit, se déforma avant de disparaître.

Disparue dans le néant, complètement détruite. Allen sentit une larme rouler du coin de son œil maudit. Il n'aurait su le dire avec certitude mais il lui semblait que l'homme pleurait lui aussi.

« Adieu mon cher frère. Et pour de bon cette fois… C'est terminé. »

Les chaînes libérèrent les membres de l'adolescent qui tremblait de froid. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie il s'était vu mourir*.

A demi-conscient il ne vit pas une porte de l'Arche s'ouvrir à nouveau, ni le Noah du Plaisir la franchir avec Road.

« Tout c'est bien passé Prince ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement en s'agenouillant prés d'Allen.

Dans les grandes lignes oui mais le Traitre à tenté de le détruire de l'intérieur. Je pense que tu peux t'en occuper ?

Oui !

N'allez-vous pas lui enlever cette Innocence ? L'interrogea Tyki.

Pas encore. Laissons-le se reposer pour le moment. Il en a bien besoin. »

Allen sentit des bras le soulever et le porter. Il ignorait ce qui avait été dit, qui le portait et où on l'amenait mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il se recroquevilla et s'appuya contre le torse de la personne qui le tenait, juste pour sentir la chaleur d'un corps vivant, sentir un cœur qui bat…

*La première fois étant avec Suman, quand Tyki lui avait transpercé le cœur.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Vat'en vite exorciste !

Chapitre 10 : « Si c'est là ce que tu penses alors va-t-en vite exorciste… »

Installé dans un grand fauteuil, le Prince réfléchissait.

Le rituel avait été une réussite, mais le garçon ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et même avec les soins de Road il serait encore confus à son réveil.

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans le dossier. Il allait devoir jouer finement avec ses sentiments… Ce serait un jeu risqué il en avait conscience, pourtant s'il y parvenait peut-être…

Il soupira et passa une main gantée sur son visage aux traits tiré par la fatigue : Non, ce ne serait surement pas aussi simple, le garçon restait un exorciste.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrir sur un petit chat au pelage noir avec une croix blanche sur la tête. Le chat vint sauter sur les genoux de l'homme qui le caressa avec affection. Le chat ronronna et le dévisagea de ses grands yeux d'or liquide.

« Il se réveille c'est ça ? »

Le chat ronronna plus fort et inclina la tête.

« Merci Lulubell. »

Le chat sauta gracieusement au sol tandis qu'il se levait puis ils sortirent ensemble.

******.******

_Allen était heureux, Mana aussi et ils couraient tout les deux dans la neige au milieu d'une ville que le froid avait figé. Les rares villageois encore en cette veille de Noël regardaient la scène attendrissante avec amusement._

_Soudain Allen tomba dans la neige. Maladroitement il se redressa à genoux en crachotant de la glace. _

_Aussitôt Mana vint s'accroupir à ses côté en riant._

_« Ca va Allen ? demanda-t-il. _

_Oui ! répondit ce dernier en levant la tête vers son père adoptif avec un grand sourire. »_

_Sourire qui s'effaça quand son regard se posa sur le visage de son père._

_Le vide. _

_Juste une large entaille ouverte sur le vide. _

_Il ne voyait plus le visage de Mana. _

_Il ne se souvenait plus de son visage._

_Mana s'effondra devant lui et disparut. Allen hurla, autour de lui la place se mit à tourner, les sourire devinrent moqueurs et les présences hostiles. _

_Il était de nouveau seul. _

« Non… »

_Seul…_

« Non Mana… »

_Sans personne…_

« Non ! Non je ne veux pas ! Mana !

Allen ! Allen calme-toi ! »

Une étreinte, une présence, non pas seul.

******.******

Allen ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il était au chaud, bien emmitouflé sous les couvertures, il aurait dû se sentir bien mais quelque chose n'allait pas…

Sans être blessé physiquement il avait mal, très mal. La douleur venait « de l'intérieur », sourde et lancinante. Une petite plainte franchie ses lèvres et quelque chose bougea sur sa droite, il tourna la tête et vit la Noah porteuse du Rêve assise auprès de lui.

Elle lui sauta au cou en le voyant réveillé. Allen sursauta et se redressa avec un hoquet de surprise.

« Allen ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars ! Tu m'as empêchée de dormir ! dit Road la mine boudeuse. »

« Ne bouge pas trop tu n'es pas encore rétabli, là. Ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt sévère sur son torse. »

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient petit-à-petit.

L'homme, le rituel, la douleur, le Quatorzième, la déchirure, l'épée, le froid, la fièvre… il était… vivant.

Quand il en arriva à cette conclusion ses yeux argentés s'agrandirent de surprise et d'horreur. Immédiatement il leva son bras gauche, il n'avait pas changé et il ne s'était pas non plus la présence du Quatorzième en lui. Avait-il vraiment…

« Il a disparu dans le néant. »

Allen frémit en reconnaissant de nouveau la voix au timbre grave de l'homme. Il tourna la tête et le vit, dans l'encadrement de la porte avec Timcampy sur l'épaule et accompagné par un petit chat noir. Ses cours cheveux noirs était moins bien coiffés que la fois précédente et il semblait plus fatigué aussi. Mais ce que remarqua surtout Allen s'étaient ses yeux d'or, les mêmes que le chat et Road.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas détruit aussi mon Innocence ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous gardé en vie ? Et enfin qui êtes-vous vraiment ? »

Les questions avaient jailli de sa bouche en cascade avec détermination, il voulait des réponses à tout prix.

« Allen ça fait beaucoup de questions tout ça. Intervint Road toujours collée à lui. Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour !

Laisse Road, c'est normal qu'il demande ça. Mais avant de répondre – car je vais te répondre ! – il va falloir voir dans quel état tu te trouves mon garçon.

Je vais bien. Répondit immédiatement Allen, pressé et septique à la fois.

En apparence oui j'en conviens, bien que tu sois un peu pâle. Dit-il. »

Il s'approcha et Allen se raidit quand il posa une main sur sa tête.

« C'est ce qui se passe là-dedans qui me préoccupe… »

Le jeune maudit ressentit des picotements partant de la tête jusqu'au bout des doigts puis, sans prévenir, il sentit une force étrangère entrer en lui. Il tenta de la repousser mais le combat était vain, il n'avait pas autant de volonté que son adversaire. C'était comme attraper de l'eau avec une passoire !

Il s'apprêtait à chasser la main de l'homme avec sa main droite quand Road l'en empêcha en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.

La sensation était étrange, s'était comme être plongé au milieu d'un océan sans pourtant pouvoir se noyer, être immergé dans les nuages sans les toucher.

Finalement Allen sentit la légère pression se relâcher et à peine la main fut-elle retirée du sommet de sa tête que Timcampy vint s'y poser.

« Tu as retrouvé ton intégrité on dirait. Dit-il avant de retourner s'assoir sur un fauteuil à côté du lit, en haut duquel s'était installé le chat noir. Maintenant les réponses… »

Allen se redressa et s'appuya sur la tête de lit, attentif comme jamais.

« Pourquoi avoir gardé ton Innocence ?

Parce j'ai pensé qu'elle allait surement t'aider à guérir et elle l'a fait à merveille ! »

Il marqua une petite pause avant de continuer.

« Ensuite… Pourquoi t'avoir gardé en vie ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne vois pas pourquoi nous t'aurions tué voyons ! »

Il sourit d'un air énigmatique.

« Pourquoi avoir tué le Traitre ?

Et bien il a voulu nous nuire par le passé et il tenait à renouveler l'expérience on dirait... Il voulait me tuer et prendre ma place. Mais malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pu lui porter je n'étais pas franchement d'accord. Avoua-t-il.

Et enfin qui suis-je ?

A voir la tête que tu fais je pense que tu l'as deviné : Je suis celui que tu connais sous l'appellation de Comte Millénaire ! »

Allen resta bouche bée un moment, le temps de réaliser la situation. C'était donc le Comte qui l'avait tiré de Central, le Comte qui s'était assuré qu'il reste en vie et enfin encore le Comte qui lui avait retiré le Quatorzième. En somme il avait été secouru et aidé par son pire ennemi ! Et lui, un exorciste qui s'était juré de sauver les Akuma, lui avait fait confiance aveuglément !

« Je comprends que cela te surprenne. »

Toutes les traces de couleur désertèrent le visage du jeune garçon et son cœur emballa dans sa poitrine.

Il repoussa Road, sortit du lit d'un bond sans le lâcher des yeux et activa son Innocence. Une colère sourde faisait briller ses yeux argentés tandis que le Clown Couronné entourait ses épaules.

Il brandit avec force sa grande épée blanche devant lui en reculant.

« Vous vous êtes servi de moi ! cria Allen. Depuis le début !

C'est toi qui as accepté mon aide à Central. Contra le Comte. Tu n'étais pas mécontent d'en sortir…

Vous saviez que je ne pouvais qu'accepter ! Ils m'avaient enfermé ! s'énerva Allen.

Et que crois-tu qu'ils t'auraient fait si tu y étais resté ?

Mes amis seraient venus m'aider !

Ho non, crois-moi... j'ai bien observé tes petits amis exorcistes après que tu ais été radié de l'Ordre Allen Walker… et pas un n'a bougé le petit doigt.

L'Inspecteur a pu leur raconter ce qu'il voulait ! Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir où je me trouvais !

Non ? Et dans ce cas que fais-tu du Bookman Junior, Lavi ? Pourtant c'est bien lui qui est venu te voir pendant l'interrogatoire en spectateur muet. Rétorqua le Comte sans élever la voix. »

Allen se tut subitement, ne sachant que répondre. Ainsi c'était Lavi qui l'avait observé lors du passage à tabac… Lavi qui avait tressailli mais n'avait rien fait…

« Il… Il ne pouvait rien faire. C'est son rôle de Bookman d'enregistrer les faits. Affirma Allen plus blessé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par l'inactivité de l'archiviste.

Pourtant il aurait pu prévenir les autres. Remarqua Road qui était partie s'installer sur les genoux du Comte.

Ils auraient compris qu'il y avait une taupe ! »

_Seul…_

« Ce n'est pas les Brokers qui manque dans leurs rangs pourtant… Sinon où aurais-je eu ces informations ? Que tu le veuilles ou non c'est comme ça, ils ont tous gentiment cru la version des faits que leur a été servi, comme quoi tu avais succombé au Quatorzième et l'Ordre avait été obligé de t'isoler de force.

Avec le temps ils auraient deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas !

Avec le temps ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit rire sans joie. Mais combien il t'en restait, à toi, du temps ?

_Je ne veux pas être tout seul…_

« J'aurais pu tenir !

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir Allen. Tu n'étais pas très en forme…

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Je suis un exorciste ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé crever dans cette cellule ?

_Prends-moi avec toi Mana…_

« Nous devions nous débarrasser du Quatorzième. Si tu étais mort il se serait trouvé un autre corps probablement plus docile et nous aurions perdu sa trace.

Et puis je t'aime trop pour que tu meures ! Renchérit Road avec un clin d'œil espiègle. »

_Ne me laisse pas tout seul !_

Allen secoua la tête avec force et raffermit la prise sur son Innocence.

« Ça n'a aucun sens ! Après me l'avoir ôté vous avez eu tout le loisir de me tuer et de briser mon Innocence ! objecta-t-il avec véhémence. »

Le Comte se contenta de pousser un profond soupir et se leva. Sur le dossier du fauteuil le chat feula, indigné. Allen se figea sur le qui-vive, prés à se battre mais son ennemi ne montra aucun signe d'hostilité. Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte de l'arche avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Allen :

« Si c'est là ce que tu penses alors va-t-en vite exorciste, avant que je ne change d'avis ou que je ne devienne un horrible monstre sanguinaire. Dit-il avec lassitude. Ne t'attends pas une fois dehors à ce que tes soi-disant amis t'accueillent à bras ouverts…

Mais Prince… protesta Road mais ce dernier la fit taire d'un signe de sa main gantée. »

Allen les dévisagea tout les deux avec méfiance pendant qu'ils s'écartaient de la porte.

« Ça n'as rien d'un piège, exorciste, fiches le camp… »

Allen fit un pas, puis deux en direction de la porte, sur ses gardes, son Innocence toujours brandit devant lui. Puis soudain, il bondit en un éclair dans l'ouverture qui se referma sans un bruit derrière lui. Allen Walker était parti…

**Han ! Que ceux qui s'attendaient à cette fin de chapitre lèvent la main xD !**

**M'enfin j'ai aimé écrire se chapitre^^. Surtout avec la télévision allumée... ****Vous devez surement avoir entendu parler de la femme qui a mis un chat à la poubelle non ? Et bien j'étais justement en train d'écrire le passage sur le chat (que vous aurez reconnu) ! ****Résultat j'ai visualisé les Jasdebi mettre Lulubell à la poubelle ptdr !**

**Non franchement c'est pas drôle pour le pauvre chat... Y a toujours des fous en liberté *.* !**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Vous ses compagnons !

**En cet infect jour de rentrée scolaire pour moi je poste ce chapitre... Non franchement mo emplois du temps est horrible T.T ! Je remercie les personnes qui lisent encore cette fiction et ne vous en faites pas je trouverais toujours le temps d'écrire^^ !**

Chapitre 11 : « Vous ses compagnons ? Ha ! Vous me répugnez ! »

Les couloirs de la Congrégation de l'Ombre s'étaient faits plus sombres depuis quelques temps.  
Lavi soupira, depuis l'exclusion d'Allen tout leur semblait plus dur, plus sinistre. La présence du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs manquait.  
Depuis l'annonce de Luberier parler du maudit était devenu un sujet tabou, le nom même d'Allen Walker avait été banni.

Au début la simple « mise à l'écart temporaire » d'Allen avait été saluée avec soulagement par une bonne partie de l'Ordre. Beaucoup de langues s'étaient déliés pour incriminer le jeune exorciste, surtout chez les scientifiques et les traqueurs. Pourquoi la Congrégation avait-elle tant tardé à prendre des mesures plus sévères à l'encontre de ce demi-Noah ?  
Sans surprise Chao Jî s'était rangé de leur côté sans hésiter. Il n'avait jamais pu pardonner à Allen ce qui s'était passé dans l'Arche à Edo. Son attitude envers leurs ennemis et son désir de les sauver tous ainsi que les Akuma lui avait attiré bien des foudres.  
Même avant son départ pour Central il vivait reclus au sein de la Congrégation. Beaucoup le considéraient avec mépris ou dégoût et ceux qui l'avaient connu et apprécié avaient brusquement détourné la tête en apprenant son statut de Musicien.  
Et Lavi devait bien l'admettre, les exorcistes eux aussi l'avaient évité. Kanda ne cherchait même plus à insulter Moyashi, Lenalee s'était tenue à l'écart soudain effrayée par son ami, Lavi avait progressivement cessé de l'embêter et Krory et Miranda ne savaient plus que dire de peur de faire une gaffe.

En fin de compte les seules personnes qui ne s'étaient pas éloignées étaient celle qu'Allen connaissait le moins. D'abord Marie qui arrivait toujours à trouver les bons mots pour le sortir de sa triste solitude puis Timothy pour qui il s'était pris d'affection malgré les mauvais tours qu'il lui jouait. Mauvais tour qui avaient plus d'une fois mal tourné.

Comme la fois ou Timothy, après avoir pris possession du corps d'Allen, avait galamment demandé la main de sa petite sœur au Surintendant.  
Allen serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances ce jour là si la Maréchale Cloud Nine n'avait pas retrouvé le corps inanimé de son élève caché dans un placard. Timothy s'en était sorti de justesse en échappant à la perceuse/marteau-piqueur de Komui et à partir de ce jour Allen voua une admiration profonde à la jeune femme blonde ce qui, selon ses dires : « la changeait beaucoup du comportement d'un certain collègue vis-à-vis des femmes. »  
Mais le maudit était resté si gentil avec lui !  
Il l'avait aidé à faire les devoirs donnés pas Emilia et il avait appris des tas de choses ! Par exemple l'art de tricher au poker.  
Les traqueurs qu'ils avaient déjà plumés ne se comptaient plus et il avait acquis le statut d'apprenti démon aux cartes.

Peut-être que si ces deux là s'entendaient si bien, c'était parce qu'Allen avait l'impression de se retrouver un peu dans le petit garçon farceur et entêté.  
Le commandant Reever, Johnny, Jiji et leur équipe de chercheurs avaient eux aussi soutenu l'hôte du Quatorzième. Pour eux Allen était un ami, pas un traître et encore moins un monstre...

Lavi frotta son unique œil valide avec lassitude, il n'avait éprouvé aucune honte après avoir assisté au tabassage de son ancien camarade à Central. Son rôle de Bookman l'empêchait de faire quoi que se soit pouvant interrompre l'enregistrement de ses archives.  
Il se devait d'être le spectateur omniscient pour ne pas mettre en péril leur lignée.  
Et voilà que maintenant tout le personnel de la Congrégation avait été appelé à se réunir pour une annonce importante…

« Pour quoi ça va être cette fois papy ? demanda-t-il à voix basse au vieux Bookman à ses côté.  
Je n'en sais rien Lavi. Répondit le vieil homme. Mais Central a été mis à sac il y a peu parait-il. Et bien sur aucune information n'a filtrée sur ce qu'il s'est passé… »  
Lavi acquiesça d'un signe de tête et porta son attention vers l'Inspecteur Luberier qui venait de monter sur l'estrade. Komui se tenait quelques pas derrière lui et à voir la tête qu'il affichait la nouvelle n'avait pas dû lui plaire.  
« Bonsoir. Commença Luberier l'air grave. Si nous vous avons réuni ici aujourd'hui c'est pour vous faire part d'une information de la plus haute importance. »  
Il se tut un instant pour s'assurer que tous l'écouter attentivement puis reprit la parole.  
« Nous vous avions déjà fait part de la « fragilité » d'Allen Walker qui nous a conduit à le mettre à l'écart quelques temps. J'ai aujourd'hui l'immense regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'est plus. Le Quatorzième a totalement pris le contrôle de ce garçon. »  
Un brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement de la foule en contrebas.  
« Je le savais ! Je le savais !  
- Il nous a trahis !  
Le garçon au pentacle ? Il avait pourtant l'air gentil… »  
Puis une voix s'éleva du groupe des exorcistes :  
« Quoi ? Vous mentez ! Cria Timothy en le pointant du doigt. Allen n'aurait jamais lâché ! Jamais ! Et z'avez même pas de preuve en plus ! Menteur !  
- Non ? Alors que dites-vous de ceci ! répliqua Luberier en enclenchant une vidéo qui se projeta en grand derrière lui. Cette vidéo a été prise par un golem lorsque le Quatorzième s'est échappé de Central… »  
Sur le mur l'image mouvante montrait un énorme trou dans le mur et les Crow qui se précipitaient en se criant des ordres vers l'issue. La vision fut brouillée par la poussière puis elle se dissipa alors et laissa apparaître Allen, Innocence activé, les traits déformés par la haine, en train de fixer un point que les Crow et le golem ne pouvaient pas voir.  
Brusquement il se tourna vers les hommes en noirs et poussa un hurlement terrifiant, inhumain.  
Lenalee posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée et Luberier mit la vidéo en pause sur cette scène.  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers son auditoire :  
« Je pense que toutes les personnes ici présentes s'accordent avec moi pour dire qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'Allen Walker. Ou plutôt du Quatorzième. »  
Le silence tombé sur la salle après le visionnage de la séquence lui tint lieu de réponse.  
« Il s'est enfuit et a exécuté de sang froid plusieurs de nos hommes. Nous ne savons pas s'il a, oui ou non, rejoins les autres Noah. Il représente une menace pour notre Ordre et doit être supprimé. C'est pourquoi tous les exorcistes ici présents auront à partir de maintenant le devoir de l'exécuter si ils le croisent. L'ennemi nous a montré qu'il pouvait utiliser l'Innocence du son hôte, il cherchera très certainement à nous berner. Ne lui accordait pas le bénéfice du doute… J'aimerais aussi ajouter que bien attendu tout contact avec l'ennemi sera sévèrement sanctionné. Ce sera tout merci de votre attention. »  
Luberier descendit de l'estrade et les exorcistes quittèrent la salle.

Se joignant à ses camarades Lavi sentit que voir leur ancien ami ainsi possédé les avaient profondément choqués.  
Il remarqua aussi que Timothy pleurait et essaya de le réconforter avec l'aide de Lenalee.  
« Timothy nous savions tous que ce n'était qu'une question de temps… ça devait arriver tu le sais bien… »

Le petit exorciste les repoussa avec hargne et se planta en face d'eux avec dégoût :

« C'est sur vu vos réactions ! Vous prétendiez être ses amis et pourtant pas un seul de vous ne l'a aidé hein ? Vous avez tous attendu que ça arrive alors que ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux c'était vous ! Il hurla-t-il avec colère. Vous n'en aviez rien à foutre de ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir d'être mis à l'écart ! Vous vous fichez bien de savoir comment il allait ! Vous ses compagnons ? Ha ! Vous me répugnez ! »  
Le petit exorciste s'enfuit en courant après sa tirade, il ne voulait plus les voir ! Avec leur airs désolés et fatalistes ! « Ça devait arriver… » Non justement ça n'aurait pas du se produire ! S'ils avaient été plus présents Allen serait encore avec eux en train de lutter contre les Akuma !  
L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs avait du se sentir tellement seul... Timothy serra les points, il les haïssait pour ça !  
Il claqua violement la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il pleura longuement celui qui avait été en quelques sortes un grand frère pour lui…

Quand Emilia poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre pour voir s'il s'était calmé elle trouva le petit garçon endormi qui serrait contre lui un paquet de carte.  
Attendrie, elle vint s'allonger prés de lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux…

Quelque part ailleurs :

Allen battait les cartes l'air absent, plumer les gens ne l'amusait pas aujourd'hui… mais il devait bien gagner de quoi subvenir à ses besoins. Surtout ceux de son estomac…  
Voilà une semaine qu'il était de nouveau libre et débarrassé du Quatorzième et pourtant il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le Comte l'avait laissé partir…  
Il pouvait dévoiler son identité en tant qu'humain à l'Ordre !  
Enfin humain, pas humain il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser… Mais il pouvait au moins leur indiquer à quoi il ressemblait ! Après le retrouver serait une autre paire de manches...  
Mais Allen n'avait pas encore essayé de joindre l'Ordre Noir. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre… Que devait-il dire ? Le croirait-on ?  
Néanmoins une chose au était claire pour lui, il n'y retournerait pas. Il ne se laisserait pas enfermer à nouveau.

« Veuillez m'excuser messieurs je suis fatigué, je me retire. Annonça Allen avec un sourire entendu.  
- Hé attends ! Tu peux pas te tirer comme ça ?  
- Bonne nuit messieurs. Se contenta de répondre le garçon au pentacle en montant dans sa chambre sous les cris d'indignations des autres pigeons… euh joueurs. »

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui Timcampy sortit de son long manteau gris déchiré. Certes le vêtement n'avait pas la prestance d'un uniforme d'exorciste mais il pouvait toujours cacher ses cheveux blancs sous une épaisse capuche.  
« Tim tu devrais arrêter de t'empiffrer ! A force de grossir je vais avoir du mal à te cacher. Le sermonna Allen en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis sur qu'un de ces types t'as vu bouger dans la poche… »  
Pour toute réponse son golem montra les dents, vexé.

« Ne soit pas si susceptible ! »

Il rit et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Les yeux soudainement perdu dans le vague, il réfléchissait.  
Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?  
Il se sentait si vulnérable depuis qu'il ne faisait plus partie de l'Ordre !  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il se décide à appeler ses amis, mais il ignorait tout de ce que l'Inspecteur avait bien pu leur dire sur son cas…  
Savaient-ils qu'il s'était enfui de Central ? Pensaient-ils qu'il avait perdu la bataille face au Quatorzième ?  
Si oui alors personne de leur côté ne pourrait envisager qu'il ne possédait plus la mémoire du Musicien.  
Allen l'avait vérifié en essayant d'ouvrir une porte de l'Arche blanche, le Comte avait dit vrai, il ne possédait plus ces capacités.  
Il avait été soulageait même si une part de lui-même était triste : il s'était attaché à l'Arche mine de rien. Elle répondait au moindre de ses désirs sans faillir et lui avait apporté le réconfort à la fin de chaque mission. Dés qu'il en avait traversé la porte il était chez lui, dans son Arche.  
Le regard d'Allen se fit incertain.  
Ces sentiments nostalgiques étaient-ils vraiment les siens ? Ou bien était-ce une des conséquences de l'influence du Quatorzième sur lui ?  
Allen bailla, ça n'avait aucune importance, après tout maintenant il était vraiment lui-même.

Il pouvait continuer de suivre le chemin qu'il avait choisi…

Mais il serait seul…


	12. Chapitre 12 : le Maitre

Chapitre 12 : Le Maître.

« Comment va mon Allen, Prince ?  
- Il se porte à merveille ! Il est en France actuellement et il a détruit plus de mes Akuma en douze jours que ses « camarades » exorcistes en mission…  
- C'est beaucoup… remarqua Sheryl en prenant Road sur les genoux. Il ne va pas poser problème à ce rythme ?  
- Non, tant que nous savons où il est et qu'il ne croise pas d'exorcistes ce n'est pas un problème. Répondit simplement le Comte. Des centaines de nouvelles tragédies trouvent un réconfort chaque jour…  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils veuillent le tuer ! s'indigna la Noah porteuse du Rêve.  
- Les circonstances sont contre lui voilà tout…  
- Pourquoi prends-tu cet air détaché Tyki ? Je croyais que tu voulais prendre ta revanche au poker ! J'aurais adoré te voir en caleçon… le taquina Road avec un clin d'œil appuyé.  
- Quoi ? Notre Tyki en caleçon devant un exorciste ? s'exclama Sheryl horrifié.  
- Road tu n'étais pas obligée tu sais ? Sheryl ne va pas me lâcher maintenant. Tout ça à cause de cette foutue main tricheuse…  
- Ton langage mon petit Tyki, ton langage… »  
Le portugais leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré.  
« Je t'ai vu ! »

Au même moment deux énergumènes firent irruption dans le salon. Reconnaissables entre milles, les Noah du Lien, les jumeaux Debit et Jasdero. Debit était aussi brun que son frère était blond et tout deux avaient les yeux cerclés de rimmel et une manière bien particulière de s'habiller. Jasdero avait en plus la bouche cousue et les yeux exorbités qui lui donnaient l'air fou.

« Salut les jumeaux. Fit machinalement Tyki.  
- Salut clochard !  
- Hi hi clochard ! Clochard !  
- Vous avez un problème avec les clochards ? demanda le garçon qui arrivait à leur suite. »

Wisely le cinquième apôtre, le détenteur de l'Œil Démoniaque. Il lança à ses deux frères un regard lourd de sous-entendus, ses cinq yeux braqués sur eux. Pour une fois il ne portait pas son habituel turban rayé et ses fines boucles blanches retombaient en désordre sur ses yeux frontaux.

« Non ? Parce que l'humain qui a eu l'incommensurable privilège d'être l'hôte de ma merveilleuse et majestueuse personne ne serait pas franchement d'accord avec vous.  
- Hé hé ! Et qu'est-ce tu nous ferais ? ricana Debit, moqueur, qui ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux.  
- T'as rien sur nous ! Hi !  
- Hum… Vos dettes se sont encore alourdies on dirait. Sourit malicieusement Wisely.  
- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils ensembles. Espèce de sale…  
- Wisely c'est malpoli de fouiller dans la tête des gens comme ça ! le sermonna Road. Ce ne sont pas des dettes du Maréchal Cross au moins ?  
- Non ! s'écria immédiatement Jasdero.  
- De toute manière vu où il est il risque d'avoir du mal à nous en refiler !  
- On n'est jamais sur de rien avec cet homme… En parlant de lui, vous avez enfin trouvé ce qu'ils ont fait de lui ? demanda le Comte. Vu que vous n'avez pas été capable de le tuer… »

Les jumeaux déglutirent en saisissant le sous-entendu.

"Mais on sait où il est Boss ! Rattrapa Debit.  
- Il n'a rien à envier à son crétin de disciple ! Hi !  
- Vous m'en direz tant… Donc ?  
- Dans leur branche Nord Américaine chef !  
- Ho mais c'est parfait alors… Sourit le Faiseur. Pourquoi ne pas faire une pierre deux coups ? »

Branche Nord Américaine :

Cross soupira, il était attaché et appuyé à un mur. Sa position n'avait rien de confortable… L'Ordre Noir portait un peu trop bien son nom…  
Il grogna, tout endolori, décidément l'Ordre ne savait vraiment pas traiter ses invités comme il se doit.  
Lui qui avait l'habitude de brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts il était bien mal servi ici ! Pas d'alcool, pas de femmes encore moins de luxe... Juste cette cellule sombre et crasseuse et ces hommes en noirs, les Crow. Mais ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était encore le tabac. Cette a petite cigarette relaxante entre deux conflits, la dose quotidienne…

Il était décidément tombé de Charybde en Scylla depuis leur retour d'Edo… D'abord l'arrivée de ce chien de Luberier, ensuite la découverte par ce dernier des talents de Musicien de son idiot d'apprenti, puis surveillance de tout leur faits et gestes et enfin il y avait eu cette macabre mise en scène après son entrevue avec Allen…  
Non, il n'était malheuresement pas mort des suites de ses blessures, bien que ce ne soit pas passé bien loin, et ils avaient donc décidé de le garder. Ceci dit, pour combien de temps ?

Il savait qu'il avait bien fait d'en profiter pendant qu'il le pouvait encore…

Comme pour aggraver encore son cas, ce crétin d'élève n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire des vagues ! Ha il en avait ramassé dans la figure grâce à lui ces derniers mois !  
Ils l'avaient bien emmerdé avec leurs questions.  
Et pourquoi es-tu un partisan du Quatorzième ? Quel est son but ? Pourquoi Walker et pas un autre ? C'est à cause de l'Innocence ? Quel est le plan du Traître ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?  
La plus drôle de la série était la dernière question… Il n'avait strictement rien à y gagner, rien de rien. Lui il avait déjà tout perdu…

Au début il avait certes fait ça pour la « beauté du geste » et pour « sauver l'humanité » mais surtout pour se venger.  
Se venger de la mort de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé sincèrement, celle qu'il ait chéri avec passion.

Maria, sa douce et délicate Maria à la voix magnifique…  
Dés le premier regard il était tombé sous le charme. Lui le mesquin, l'insensible coureur de jupons, l'éternel tombeur de ces dames d'un soir !  
Jamais il n'avait éprouvé ce sentiment auparavant. Comme c'était étrange d'aimer ! Cette sensation unique au creux de l'estomac quand Maria le regardait, cette joie emplie de tendresse à chacun de ses sourires… Mais le temps était passé si vite à ses côtés… Et Maria avait eut le malheur d'être une compatible de l'Innocence. Et le destin, dans sa plus sombre cruauté, avait voulu qu'elle tombe au combat comme tant d'autre exorciste.  
Cross l'avait longtemps pleuré, impassible aux supplications de ses supérieurs qui le sommaient de reprendre les armes. Marian avait alors juré sur la tombe de son aimée de la venger. Puis il s'était relevé et il avait continué de combattre pour elle avec rage, toute sa haine fut tournée en direction du Comte.

Et malgré tout, jamais il n'avait eu le dessus…

C'est alors qu'il avait rencontré le Quatorzième. Les discours de se dernier l'avaient enflammé, il avait voulu croire en ce Noah qui se disait différent, unique et tolèrent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être crédule le jour où il a accepté l'offre du Quatorzième… Il l'avait aveuglé avec ses mensonges mielleux, lui avait susurré à l'oreille ce qu'il n'aurait même pas osé imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous et Cross l'avait cru de tout cœur.  
Ils allaient en finir ! Les soldats de Dieu gagneraient cette satanée Guerre Sainte ! Et il pourrait revoir sa Maria !

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?  
D'accord il était jeune à ce moment là... Jeune, idiot et beaucoup trop naïf pour comprendre que ce n'était que, des paroles en l'air, du vent. Mais cela n'excusait certainement pas tout…

En fin de compte il ne savait plus très bien lequel était le pire, le Comte ou son frère ?

Marian lâcha un soupir profond et ferma les yeux. Si l'eau avait coulée sous les ponts depuis ce temps là, ses mauvais souvenirs, eux, étaient toujours aussi vifs dans son esprit. Ils ne l'avaient pas quitté. Quand il avait enfin compris que le Quatorzième les avait bernés, lui et les autres partisans, il s'était senti sale, souillé par l'ignorance. Ce Musicien de pacotille voulait juste prendre la place de leur chef de famille. Il voulait juste devenir le plus puissant, l'intouchable.  
Ils avaient tant sacrifié pour ses vils idéaux.

Restait-il vraiment quelque chose à sauver à présent ?

Ainsi Cross avait voulu retrouver Mana, le frère du Quatorzième, et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en le voyant accompagné d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris !  
Qui était ce gamin ? D'où il sortait ?  
Marian les avait suivit sans se faire voir, à la fois curieux et perplexe.

Et un soir, tandis que le gamin était endormi, il était sorti de l'ombre.

Il avait alors eu une longue discussion avec Mana. Le clown était fatigué, ça se voyait, il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps, la maladie gagnait du terrain et la perte brutale de son frère de sang lui avait porté un sacré coup.  
Il lui avait néanmoins racontait qu'après le combat contre le Comte et ses frères, le Quatorzième avait réussi à s'échapper, il était en vie mais tout juste. Mana avait pris soin de lui et ils avaient fuit ensemble pendant prés de vingt-cinq ans avant que le Comte ne les retrouve à nouveau avec la ferme intention d'en finir. Incapable d'envisager la mort de son frère et suivant les indications de se dernier il avait implanté son âme à l'intérieur d'un autre corps.  
Et ce corps était là endormi sous ses yeux, ce pauvre enfant aux cheveux bruns était le nouveau réceptacle.  
« Marian s'il-te-plait si je venais à disparaître occupe toi de lui ! L'avait supplié Mana en l'agrippant les larmes aux yeux. Il n'est pas encore réveillé mais je sais qu'il m'entend ! Je le sais ! »

Sur le moment Cross n'avait su que répondre, il n'osa même pas croiser le regard du clown. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il y lirait, le désespoir de Mana devant la perte de son frère ressemblait terriblement au vide qu'il avait ressenti après la mort de Maria...  
Il n'avait pas eu le courage de briser le dernier espoir de cet homme.  
« Je m'occuperais du gamin. Avait-il répondu en fixant l'enfant. Pour le reste c'est à ton frère de se démerder. »

Le gamin… Cet imbécile qui lui servait d'apprenti…

Vraiment Allen n'avait pas été gâté par la vie. Choisi par Dieu pour être une de ses armes, obligé de partager son corps avec un Noah récalcitrant et maudit par son père adoptif…  
Sans compter qu'il avait lui aussi une place très importante dans les tourments du pauvre enfant. Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs grâce à lui c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Les dettes qu'il lui avait si aimablement refilées, les situations dans lesquelles il l'avait jeté sans le moindre remords, sans oublier les fois où, comme en Inde, il l'avait assommé pour prendre la poudre d'escampette…

Marian sourit, il savait se montrer vraiment ignoble quand il voulait. Pire, il ne regrettait pas la moins du monde tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Allen. Il l'avait aidé à conserver des nerfs d'aciers en toutes circonstances, maintenant c'était à lui de se débrouiller pour survivre.

Etre continuellement sur le qui-vive, à l'affut, ça forge le caractère comme disait Winters.  
Il fronça les sourcils, et voilà qu'il se comparait à ce tordu… Il allait bientôt toucher le fond pour sortir des conneries pareilles !  
Bien sur que non il n'avait rien à voir avec Sokaro ! Lui préférait clairement la manière forte…

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, interrompant le fil des pensées de l'ancien Maréchal, et un des « Grands Maréchaux » entra dans la cellule exigüe.  
« As-tu réfléchi à notre… proposition Cross ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grinçante. Le Saint Siège n'attendra pas éternellement une réponse…  
- Ça je veux bien le croire, il n'y aura pas d'éternité pour l'espèce humaine si le Comte l'emporte… Et je vous remercie de vous inquiéter de ma santé, je vais très bien. Je suis juste un peu gêné par toute cette ferraille… et vous Grand Maréchal ? Vous avez une mine à en faire verdir un mort vous savez ? »

Le Grand Maréchal grogna et balança un coup de pied dans le ventre du prisonnier.

« Ha ! Vous vous êtes levés du pied gauche on dirait… ironisa Cross la bouche tordue par une grimace de douleur.  
- Si vous continuez à faire de l'humour je crains que nous ne devions cesser de parlementer avec vous !  
- Ho ! Milles excuses si je vous ai offensé ! C'est que les lieux ne sont pas franchement à mon goût… J'ai vu mieux comme décoration…  
- Avez-vous réfléchi Cross Marian ?  
- Et bien je n'avais que ça à faire donc oui…  
- Qu'avez-vous choisi ? Votre vie ou les informations ?  
- Vous n'aviez pas dit que c'était ma damnation ou les informations la dernière fois ?  
- Si mais nous pensons que c'est inutile finalement. Sourit le Grand Maréchal. Pour vous en tout cas…"

Des informations… Leur dire tout ce qu'il savait, cela reviendrait à condamner son élève à la peine capitale.  
Et puis l'Ordre n'envisageait certainement sérieusement pas de le laisser filer après avoir entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre. Parait-il qu'ils manquaient de cobaye en ce moment…

Cross sourit froidement, quitte à en finir autant disparaître avec panache une dernière fois.

"Magnifique ! Dans ce cas je vous laisse vous occuper de l'échafaud ! railla Cross. Quand aura lieu l'exécution ? Je m'en voudrais de rater un tel évènement ! »


	13. Chapitre 13 : L'élève

**Et voilou le chapitre 13 =).  
Allen vous avez manqué en l'espace d'un chapitre ?  
Il est de retour^^ (et pas pour vous jouer de mauvais tours).  
J'en profite aussi pour vous annocer que le rythme "du petit chapitre par semaine" ne va pas pouvoir être tenu =S. Mes devoirs me demandent beaucoup de temps et ils ont tendance à monter crescendo en quatité comme en difficulté... **  
**Je m'en excuse donc à l'avance et vous remercie chers lecteurs d'êtres si nombreux à me lire =) ! J'ai eu une abscence de 5 minutes devant les stats de ce mois de septembre xD.**

Bon... Je vais arrêter de vous endormir avec ma petite vie^^ ! (vue l'heure c'est à moi d'aller dormir !)  
Bonne nuité donc et bonne lecture pour le p'tit déj !

See You !

Chapitre 13 : L'élève.

Allen se réveilla en sursaut, trempe de sueur, et regarda autour de lui totalement paniqué. Il avait les yeux brillants et paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Non… chuchota-t-il tout tremblant tandis qu'il se réveillait peu à peu. »

Non, il était toujours sous le couvert des arbres où il s'était endormi la veille. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… un horrible cauchemar…  
Timcampy se frotta à lui, triste pour le jeune maudit. Ses nuits n'étaient plus paisibles ces derniers temps et il se réveillait souvent en criant et se débattant cotre des ennemis que lui seul pouvait voir…

« C'est rien Tim… Juste un mauvais rêve… murmura Allen. »

Il passa sa main droite sur son visage avec lassitude, il devenait paranoïaque, il avait peur de tout maintenant. Humains, Akuma, Noah, exorcistes… tous pouvaient le trahir auprès de l'Ordre ou du Comte.  
Et depuis peu, ses craintes le harcelaient jusque dans ses rêves ! Plus les jours passaient, plus ses cauchemars gagnaient en intensité.

En effet, ses songes étaient devenues de véritables enfers, ils étaient peuplés d'Akuma et impuissant il voyait ses amis mourir atrocement les uns après les autres. Ils le suppliaient de l'aider et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'arrivait pas à se mouvoir et devait rester là, figé et horrifié, forcé de regarder la flamme dans les yeux de Lavi s'éteindre. Forcé de voir Krory tomber sous les coups qui pleuvait autour de lui. Forcé de contempler la lente et gracieuse chute de Lenalee vers des abysses insondables. Forcé de remarquer Mari et Kanda entendus dans un marre de sang, les membres tordus dans des angles effroyables. Forcé d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil Chao Ji basculer à son tour dans le vide. Et enfin forcé d'être le témoin muet du désespoir de Miranda qui voyait les temps de ses camarades lui échapper irrémédiablement…

C'est alors que la voix de son Maître surgissait et se répétait en écho autour de lui.

« Tu devras tuer un être cher… Lui disait-il. »

Soudain le décor changeait et il se retrouvait à nouveau au bord du lac où une lune noire se reflétait dans l'eau claire. Là, il se penchait au-dessus de la surface lisse mais ce n'était plus le reflet sinistre du Quatorzième qu'il voyait, non, c'était le sien. L'Allen dans l'eau lui souriait et lui tendait la main avec entrain.

« Allez viens, ils n'attendent plus que toi maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends idiot ? »

Et Allen hésitait, de quoi parlait son double ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si heureux ?

« Qui… qui es-tu ? »

Le sourire de son reflet s'agrandissait et Allen remarquait alors les croix qui barrés son front et sa peau anormalement foncée.

« Moi ? Mais je suis toi voyons ! »

Allen cligna des yeux, blême.  
Il allait en perdre la raison s'il continuait de prêter attention à ces horreurs…  
De toute façon la réalisation de ses songes était impossible. Il n'y avait plus de Quatorzième, plus de Noah, il était un exorciste rien d'autre. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve dû à ce qu'il avait vécu ses dernier temps !  
Il bailla, s'étira puis il se leva en attrapant Timcampy.

Le soleil émergeait tout juste à l'horizon mais autant se mettre en route tout de suite.  
Il avait du chemin à faire aujourd'hui, juste histoire de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre lui et la dernière ville. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ha oui, Amiens.

Allen s'était intérieurement juré la veille de ne plus passer par les grandes villes. Car l'Ordre n'avait pas lâché prise et tenait visiblement à le retrouver au plus vite…

Il se souvenait de sa surprise et de son incompréhension quand il avait vu son portrait accrochait à l'imposante porte de la cathédrale avec la mention « avez-vous vu ce garçon ? ».  
Le Saint Siège avait le bras terriblement long en fin de compte… Bien plus long qu'il ne l'avait pensé… Et Allen venait de passer du statut « suspect en fuite » à celui de « dangereux criminel à retrouver ».

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour une chose pareille le jour où il avait franchi pour la première fois les portes de la Congrégation !  
Maintenant il était un exorciste traqué et sa tête était mise à prix par son propre camp !  
Et lui qui avait espéré trouver y des membres de l'Ordre pour leur donner toutes les informations qu'il détenait ! S'il se montrait à visage découvert on ne lui laisserait même pas le temps de s'expliquer, on lui passerait directement les fers aux mains. Il serait pieds et poings lié avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Il était totalement inenvisageable qu'il se présente devant eux.  
Il restait toujours Tim mais Allen n'osait pas l'utiliser de peur qu'on ne puisse remonter jusqu'à lui…

Le maudit fronça les sourcils et fit une grimace, dans sa manœuvre pour le retrouver l'Ordre avait été très habile. Ils venaient de l'exiler de tout.

Maintenant un simple villageois qui croyait bien faire pouvait le dénoncer. Pas un continent n'était occupé par des membres de l'Ordre et où qu'il aille il devrait se cacher, se méfier. Il n'existait aucun endroit sur Terre où il puisse trouver un refuge.  
Et son œil maudit ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours… Car même s'il repérait les Akuma grâce à lui, il n'avait strictement rien pour détecter les partisans de l'Ordre. Il était dans un sacré pétrin cette fois !

Cependant il ne se laisserait reprendre par ce qui avait été sa « maison ».

Jamais…

Plutôt mourir…

Il ne permettrait qu'on l'enferme à nouveau dans une cage. Il ne revivrait pas une seconde fois le même calvaire.  
Il ne mettrait plus les pieds dans cet enfer de glace où il n'était considéré que comme un monstre potentiel.  
Car même si ses blessures physiques s'étaient résorbées son cœur, lui, n'avait rien oublié. L'adolescent se souvenait comme s'il y était du froid glacial de sa prison miroitante, de la brûlante morsure du métal sur ses poignets, de l'odeur nauséabonde du sang qui le répugnait tant, sans oublier ses tortionnaires à la sombre livrée…

Allen secoua la tête, les yeux embrumés, non, il ne pouvait pas leur pardonner... Pas après ça…

Toujours prêt à le réconforter Timcampy vient se blottir contre son cou d'ivoire. Le petit golem n'aimait pas voir les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de son compagnon.  
Le garçon sourit et caressa affectueusement le bout de l'aile dorée de son ami. Lui au moins était toujours là.

Un rugissement sourd ébranla brusquement le silence matinal et Allen posa une main sur son ventre, agacé.

Et voilà qu'il avait faim maintenant.

Il ne pourrait pas éviter le prochain petit patelin semblait-il… Il fouilla machinalement dans ses poches et n'en retira que quelques petites pièces ternes. Il allait aussi devoir faire quelques parties de poker s'il voulait manger correctement.  
Pour ça il fallait déjà trouver des gens à plumer… Sinon il devrait faire de petits travaux à droite à gauche pour gagner son pain… Pas très tentant comme solution après il risquait d'avoir encore plus faim. Ce qui voulait dire encore plus de frais et moins d'économies.

Il se mit en route et sortit son vieux paquet de carte, il l'avait trouvé dans ses poches après s'être échappé de l'Arche noire. Et il avait bien une idée de la personne qui l'y avait glissé… Peut-être Tyki voulait-il toujours une revanche ?  
Mais il doutait que le Noah du Plaisir ne se contente d'une partie de Poker. Après tout Allen l'avait gravement blessé dans l'Arche… Il chercherait surement à se venger. Allen frémit, Tyki Mikk n'hésiterait pas à lui arracher le cœur une bonne fois pour toute à leur prochaine rencontre. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait à l'orphelinat c'était surement à cause des ordres du Comte.

Le maudit bâtit les cartes avec adresse, les faisant souplement passer entre ses mains expertes de tricheur aguerri, et une profonde lassitude passa au fond des ses yeux quand il tira un joker du paquet.

C'était à l'image de cet étrange personnage à l'énigmatique sourire qu'il avait forgé sa personnalité après la mort de son père adoptif. Mais à présent qu'il n'était plus sur de rien, il en avait assez de bluffer avec de faux sourires, assez de tricher sur ses émotions…

_« Tu devrais arrêter de porter le masque de Mana »_

Le masque de Mana… Il était bien effriter à présent le joyeux masque du clown insouciant, on pouvait maintenant apercevoir l'envers du décor à travers les fentes béantes : Avec ce petit garçon au regard triste jeté dans un monde qui le délaisse et qu'il ne comprend plus.

_« Tu sembles perdu… »_

Oui, ça il l'était, perdu…  
Il ne savait absolument plus que penser. Les évènements s'étaient succédés trop rapidement ces derniers temps et il avait perdu pied.

Qu'était-il en fin de compte ? Exorciste ? Simple humain ? Marionnette ?

Au début pourtant il n'était rien.  
Juste un gosse sans nom au bras rouge et difforme que ses parents avaient si lâchement abandonné à cause de son infirmité. Toutes ces années passées à voler pour survivre et à supporter les coups sans broncher quand il se faisait prendre la main dans le sac.  
Allen frissonna au souvenir de ce qu'il avait été : ce gamin asocial, froid et solitaire au regard empli de ressentiment envers la planète entière comme si elle était la seule responsable de sa condition. Pourquoi donc était-il venu au monde ? Pourquoi avait-il cet horrible bras rouge ? Qui étaient ses parents ?

Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas de réponse à ces questions ?

Et puis il avait été pris dans un cirque où il était nourri et logé tant qu'il faisait bien son travail. Et c'est là qu'il avait rencontré Mana. Les trois années passées à ses côtés avaient été les plus merveilleuses dans la vie du jeune garçon. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux qu'en compagnie du clown vagabond.

Allen ferma les yeux un instant, à cette époque là il avait cru que son sentiment était partagé. A présent il n'en était plus si certain. Le Quatorzième avait surement eu raison sur ce point, Mana ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment adressé à « Allen ».

Pas même cette nuit-là… Cette nuit où il l'avait pleuré.

_Ne me laisse pas seul…_

Cette sombre nuit où son chagrin avait attirée l'attention du Comte Millénaire et où il avait vendue l'âme de son père à ce Diable tout sourire.

_Restes avec moi…_

Et finalement, c'était Cross qui l'avait récupéré et l'avait formé… Il avait été un exorciste.

Avait été ?

Alors comme ça, il ne se considéré déjà plus comme tel ?

Un exorciste…

Il baissa la tête. Allen était resté un compatible, certes, mais plus un exorciste. Il n'appartenait plus à l'Ordre Noir dés l'instant où Luberier avait prononcé les mots fatidiques l'écartant de son statut. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Après l'avoir enfermé, jamais cet homme n'avait songé un seul instant à ce qu'il puisse un jour ressortir de cette prison.

Et ses précieux amis n'avaient pas bronché…

_« Crois-moi... j'ai bien observé tes petits amis exorcistes après que tu ais été radié de l'Ordre Allen Walker… et pas un n'a bougé le petit doigt. »_

Ils sont resté totalement indifférents…

S'extirpant à grande peine de ses douloureuses pensées, Allen réalisa soudain que le petit village était en vue.  
Avec des gestes presque automatiques, il remonta son bandana sur front et cacha ses cheveux couleur neige sous une large casquette bleu outremer et il tira sur sa manche en réajustant son gant afin de s'assurer que son bras difforme ne soit pas visible. Malheureusement pour la cicatrice sur sa joue il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part la brouiller en se salissant volontairement le visage.  
Il se trouvait vraiment vulgaire comme ça… mais au moins ressemblait-il à un vagabond comme un autre. Il pouvait aisément se fondre dans la masse.

Il n'était qu'à une plus trois cent mètres des premières habitations quand il entendit des coups de feu. L'instant d'après son œil gauche se braquait sur le village.

Des Akuma.

Allen sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et courut sans hésiter en direction des horrible machines, son œil en dénombrait cinq mais peut-être y en avait-il d'autre dans les parages.

Trop préoccupé par les Akuma et les habitants, Allen ne fit pas attention à Timcampy qui scrutait les alentours avec inquiétude. Il aurait juré avoir vu un papillon noir les suivre.

Le jeune maudit s'arrêta avec un léger dérapage au milieu de la place du village, les Akuma semblaient s'acharner sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il voulu lui prêter main forte et fit deux pas en avant quand tout à coup, une lame bleuté trancha net quatre Akuma en deux. Le cinquième recula mais ne pu échapper à une paire de bottes noires. Il explosa dans un grand flash de lumière verte.

Allen se figea les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

Cette sensation.

Impossible…

Et pourtant…

« Kanda ? Lenalee ? murmura-t-il la gorge serrée. »


	14. Chapitre 14 : retrouvailles

**Si vous avez des pierres ne vous gênez pas, lapidez-moi !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre ! Les auteurs de fanfic sont vraiment les rois de l'imprévue^^"...**  
**Ce chapitre a trés certainement été le plus dur à écrire depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic. J'avais une dizaine d'idée de sénario possible pour cette partie et j'espère vraiment avoir choisie le meilleur ! Le choix a été dur... Si certains pensaient que je l'avais abandonnée vous voilà détrompés ! Je tiens (et je me répète en le disant) énormément à cette fanfiction et je ne compte vous laisser qu'une fois le point final tappé !**

**(A moins bien sur que je ne me retrouve dans une situation qui m'empêche d'écrire.)**

**Encore une fois je tiens à m'excuser et (en espérant être toujours suivie) bonne lecture !**

**Skyneïlan.**

Chapitre 14 : Retrouvailles.

« K… Kanda ? Lenalee ? »

Allen cligna des yeux. C'était bel et bien l'épéiste aux longs cheveux bleus foncés et de la jeune chinoise qui se tenaient devant lui !

Mais c'était impossible ! Il recula de quelques pas, oubliant momentanément ce pourquoi il était rentré dans cette ville.

Soudain une tignasse rousse attira son attention sur sa droite, Lavi, l'apprenti Bookman, venait rejoindre ses deux camarades en souriant, son marteau encore fumant négligemment appuyé sur l'épaule. Derrière lui venait Timothy. Le petit garçon semblait aller bien et il affichait une mine satisfaite en s'approchant de ses ainés. Mais son expression paraissait hésitante, artificielle, et la lueur de colère sourde qui brillait au fond de ses yeux renforçait cette idée.

L'équipe d'exorcistes était accompagnée par deux membres du Crow.

Allen se sentit nauséeux en les apercevant, trop de mauvais souvenirs venaient de resurgir d'un coup.

Mais ce qui lui importait le plus à cet instant c'était ces amis, ils étaient là ! Si prés de lui et pourtant c'était comme si une barrière invisible les séparait encore !

C'était rageant, il se trouvait plus proche que jamais et devait se cacher d'eux... Un sanglot secoua l'adolescent et il porta ses mains à ses joues sales et humides. Les larmes avaient coulées sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il les essuya en faisant son possible pour ne pas ôter la crasse qui recouvrai sa peau blanche et ses yeux revinrent sur le petit groupe d'exorcistes. Il aurait tout donné pour redevenir cet autre Allen Walker mais aujourd'hui il avait l'impression de ne plus être cette personne. Cet exorciste de confiance, le Clown Blanc, qui réchauffait le cœur de ses camarades par des sourires et ne lâchait jamais prise.

S'il s'était écouté, il se serait jeté dans leurs bras sans attendre, tout serait redevenu comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Vraiment ?

Allen baissa la tête et eut un rictus crispé devant la bêtise de cette folle pensée.  
Non ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, l'Ordre de le croirait pas ! Il était un traitre maintenant, un hérétique recherché pour s'être lié à un Noah. Que ce soit volontaire ou non ils s'en fichaient pas mal.

Et pour ses amis ?

Il n'en savait rien… Peut-être le croiraient-ils, ou peut-être pas.

Et encore maintenant Allen ne pouvait pas se débarrasser des doutes qui l'assaillaient. Malgré la peur qui le poussait à s'éloigner d'eux, son ancienne amitié l'incitait au contraire à se rapprocher.

Ses amis l'avaient-ils réellement laissé livré à son sort à Central ? Mais même si s'était vrai il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir ! C'était sa faute à lui !

Et puis Allen craignait aussi leur réaction s'il leur annoncer qu'il était débarrassé du Quatorzième… Là encore il n'avait aucune preuve de son innocence à avancer. Sans compter que leur avouer que c'était leur ennemi le plus redoutable qui l'avait aidé était complètement inenvisageable. Ils l'auraient définitivement pris pour un traître.  
Il ne pouvait même pas leur faire passer un message !

Le maudit sentit l'air lui manquer quand il réalisa l'évidence même : Il n'avait plus rien à faire avec eux… Il ne pouvait pas répondre à l'appel lancinent qui lui tordait l'estomac et faisait bondir son cœur.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Allen n'avait même pas remarqué que son immobilité avait attirée l'attention des exorcistes en face de lui lui. Kanda et Lavi le fixait avec un air suspicieux, le sabreur avait déjà porté sa main sur le fourreau de son épée.

« Tout va bien monsieur ? demanda poliment Lenalee. »

Allen sursauta comme si elle venait de le gifler et les dévisagea à tour de rôle, la bouche sèche. Il ne savait pas quoi leur répondre. Une idée, vite, il lui fallait une idée…

« Euh… Je… commença-t-il avec une voix anormalement rauque. Pardonnez-moi. Je n'avait jamais vu ces horribles monstres auparavant. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Ha ça ! C'était des Akuma mon gars et nous notre job c'est de les tuer ! Répondit gaiment Lavi.

Des Akuma ? »

Allen nota un léger froncement de sourcil du côté de Kanda, ce dernier le toisait de haut en bas avec dédain. Le maudit sentit que sa question les avait un peu détendus et il faillit pousser un grand soupir de soulagement.

« Lavi ! Le réprimanda sévèrement Lenalee. On ne s'adresse pas aux gens comme ça ! C'est impoli ! Excusez-le monsieur, Lavi est assez familier.

- Arrêtes ça Lenalee… gronda Kanda en se détournant. On dirait Moyashi. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs sentit son sang se glacer en entendant le surnom, et il ne fut pas le seul à être mal à l'aise. La simple référence au jeune exorciste venait de jeter un froid au sein du groupe.

- Lenalee détourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux, Timothy abandonna son masque de fausse gaité et la considéra avec un dégoût non dissimulé tandis que les deux autres garçons restèrent de marbre.

Le sujet était devenu tabou.

Allen sentit son cœur chavirer, les répugnait-il donc à ce point ?

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que Luberier a bien pu vous dire ? se murmura-t-il à lui-même en serrant les poings avec force. »

Sous la tension le vieux gant troué qui masquait son bras noir glissa légèrement et une toute petite portion fut momentanément visible. S'en rendant compte Allen le remit nerveusement en place mais trop tard. Allen croisa le regard de Timothy et il comprit en une fraction de seconde que ce dernier l'avait reconnu.

« Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, excusez-moi, je dois y aller, un ami m'attend. Au revoir et mille fois merci pour les monstres. Improvisa-t-il à voix haute. »

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna, l'estomac noué, en tachant de paraître le moins suspect possible. Il sentait encore le regard des quatre exorcistes braqué sur son dos.

Allen sentit Timcampy s'agiter dans la poche de son manteau et le tapota doucement à travers le tissu. Comprenant le message le golem en or cessa immédiatement de bouger.

Une fois suffisamment loin, Allen changea de cap et sorti du village en rabattant la capuche de son long manteau gris sur sa tête, se retenant à grande peine de partir à toutes jambes. Tant pis, son ventre devrait attendre et, pour le coup, il n'avait plus très faim.

La pluie commença à tomber et il se frappa le front avec colère. Timothy l'avait reconnu, il pouvait tout leur raconter ! Il en était malade rien que d'y penser.

Allen jeta un rapide coup d'œil pardessus son épaule comme s'il craignait de les voir surgir du village à tout moment pour se jeter sur lui.  
L'ancien exorciste baissa les yeux, songeant qu'il était vraiment devenu lâche et égoïste, seule importait sa liberté à présent...

Timothy ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'étrange vagabond qui s'éloignait petit à petit.

Pendant un instant il avait pu revoir Allen et ce bref échange de regard lui avait appris, mieux que personne, combien l'adolescent aux cheveux blanc souffrait.

Ces yeux argentés n'étaient pas ceux d'un démon, c'était des yeux rougis par les larmes et rendus brillants par la peur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie le petit garçon voyait son ainé effrayé. Pourtant c'était Allen qui ne flanchait jamais pendant un combat. Allen encore qui trouvait les bons mots pour encourager les autres. Allen toujours qui souriait même dans les pires moments.

Et aujourd'hui cet Allen là était terrorisé et devait se cacher d'eux.

Timothy aurait aimé courir et bondir sur le dos de son ami, lui dire que lui savait qu'il n'avait pas succombé au Quatorzième et combien il lui manquait pendant ces longs mois.

Bien sûr certains membres de l'Ordre avaient, comme Lenalee, tenté de combler le vide qu'avait laissé le maudit en disparaissant des rangs en adoptant un comportement semblable.

Mais ces vaines tentatives n'avaient eu pour effet que de démoraliser encore plus scientifiques et exorcistes. Ainsi, respectant un silence religieux, personne dans l'Ordre ne parlait plus de l'exorciste Allen Walker, celui qui avait permis de récupérer l'Œuf et de voler l'Arche blanche au Comte.

Tous s'étaient détournés de lui, sans se poser de question.

Timothy sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant la silhouette d'Allen disparaître au coin de la rue. Il ne voulait pas voir son ami l'abandonner une fois de plus.

A ces côtés Kanda desserra sa prise sur le manche de Mugen et eu un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

« Il avait l'air louche ce type. Commenta-t-il.

- Ouaip mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un Akuma. Ajouta Lavi. Il nous aurait déjà attaqué et puis le Tsukikami aurait réagi hein Tim ?

- Oui… Oui certainement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit il faudrait qu'on réunisse des provisions. Dit l'un des deux Crow. Nous en avons encore pour deux jours de marche avant d'atteindre l'équipe de traqueur.

- L'Ordre ne peut pas nous fournir de moyen de locomotion ? Râla le rouquin avec une mine boudeuse.

- Non, les routes sont malheureusement impraticables et depuis que nous n'avons plus de Musicien l'Arche s'est complètement vérouillée, nous n'avons que nos pieds.

- Je vois…

- Hé ! J'ai repéré une épicerie là-bas tout à l'heure ! Je peux m'en occuper ? interrompit soudainement Timothy qui voyait enfin une occasion de leur fausser compagnie.

- Euh… Si tu ne fais pas de… commença Lenalee surprise de temps d'enthousiasme de la part du petit garçon.

- Oui vous en faites pas ! »

Timothy partait déjà et dés qu'il fut hors de vue il s'élança sur les traces d'Allen. Il devait se dépêcher, le maudit devait être sorti de la ville à présent…

_Que comptez-vous faire jeune maître ? L'interrogea son double plus âgé._

« Je vais rejoindre Allen pardi ! »

_Mais jeune maître ! Et les autres ?_

« Je m'en fiche des autres ! Ce sont des imbéciles ! »

_Mais est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Je veux dire, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?_

« Oui, j'abandonne l'Ordre ! Qu'ils me poursuivent donc avec leurs procès d'hérésies ! j'les attend ! Même pas peur ! »

_Ho ! Jeune maître si vous saviez dans quel pétrin vous êtes en train de vous fourrer ! Se lamenta le Tsukikami._

Timothy ignora la remarque et sortit en trombe de la ville. Il sentit de grosses gouttes s'éclater sur son visage mais n'y prêta pas attention, il devait le retrouver !

Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés et ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le manteau gris que portait le vagabond. Il s'était arrêté et semblé regarder le petit garçon avec stupeur.

Sans se poser de question Timothy se mit à courir droit vers lui, la silhouette devant lui semblait hésiter mais après un moment de doute il ne bougea pas.

Le petit garçon se rua dans les bras de son aîné en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il n'avait pas gagné ! C'est tous des menteurs ! Sanglota-t-il doucement.

- Timothy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Pourquoi ? Murmura la voix tremblante du maudit sous la capuche. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Allen ne comprenait pas.

Timothy, jamais il n'aurait cru que l'enfant puisse tenir autant à lui.  
Quand il l'avait vu sortir de la ville il avait d'abord pensé que le petit exorciste l'avait dénoncé. Et puis il l'avait vu courir dans sa direction, des larmes pleins les yeux sans qu'un exorciste n'apparaisse derrière lui et il avait hésité.

Et si par hasard…

Il contempla le petit garçon qui s'agrippait à lui avec force. Il était chassé par l'Ordre, banni de son statut d'exorciste, considéré comme un traitre, tous le pensaient fini et pourtant Timothy avait fait fit des rumeurs et avait continué de croire en lui.  
Il ressentit une immense bouffée de gratitude pour le petit garçon et pleura à son tour. Non il n'était pas tout seul, il le savait maintenant.

Timothy lui se serrait encore plus contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'Allen disparaisse à nouveau.

« Il faut partir je ne veux pas qu'ils t'enferment à nouveau…

- Et toi tu dois retourner là-bas Tim. Soupira Allen.

- Quoi ? Pas question ! Je reste avec toi maintenant !

- Tu ne le peux pas Timothy ! Tu dois repartir avec eux. Je ne peux pas…

- Non ! Cria le petit garçon catégorique en secouant violement la tête. Ils mentent comme ils respirent ! Ils se fichaient pas mal de toi ! Je ne veux pas rester avec eux Allen ! Je sais que tu n'es pas le Quatorzième ! Je…

- Timothy ! L'interrompit le maudit en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. C'est dangereux de rester avec moi ! Les Akuma n'hésiteront pas à te faire de mal et l'Ordre ne reculera pas non plus pour avoir des informations sur moi, alors, s'il-te-plait, écoute-moi, juste une fois. »

Allen souffrait de ses paroles mais il n'avait pas le droit d'embarquer Timothy dans son calvaire. Le jeune exorciste n'avait pas à connaître le froid, la faim et la peur.

Les larmes du plus jeune redoublèrent et quand il recroisa son regard Allen dû retenir un frémissement. Une colère qui ne lui était pas destinée brûlait au fond de ses yeux clairs.

« Mais je ne peux plus… Je les hais parce qu'ils ont peur, murmura-t-il à mi-voix, les voir me révulse, je rêve de les frapper, je veux les déchirer… Ils t'ont fait du mal et tu n'es pas le seul. Ils ont fait des tas d'expériences louches. Ils disent qu'ils veulent sauver mais en fin de compte c'est eux qui détruisent…

- Mais c'est ta maison maintenant… tenta de le raisonner Allen d'une voix douce. Tu penses à la peine d'Emilia ?

- L'Ordre Noir a cessé d'être ma maison le jour où tu as été fait prisonnier. L'Ordre d'aujourd'hui n'est plus le même. Il y fait froid… terriblement froid. Et même si Emilia essaye de ne pas le montrer je sais qu'elle préfère passer de plus en plus de temps loin de cette maudite bâtisse. Si je n'y suis plus elle n'aura plus aucune raison d'y rester ! Et puis je pourrais envoyer un message à la Mère supérieure en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi. »

Allen resta silencieux, interloqué par les paroles de l'enfant. Les quelques mois passaient dans la Congrégation lui avait ôté son innocence juvénile et l'avait endurci. C'est à peine si le garçon aux cheveux blancs reconnaissait le Timothy qu'ils étaient allés chercher à l'orphelinat.

Allen réfléchit, Timothy n'avait pas tord et sa détresse était bien réelle mais pouvait-il décemment embarquer le garçonnet dans sa fuite sans fin ?

Il eut un sourire triste, à croire que le destin prenait un malin plaisir à voir l'histoire se répéter…  
Il lui semblait qu'il venait brutalement de remonter le temps...

Il se revoyait plus jeune quand il regardait Timothy et il y avait le même espoir dans ce regard que celui qui avait un jour brillait au fond de ses pupilles.

« Très bien, dit-il finalement, je te prends avec moi… »

Allen pouvait déjà voir le visage du petit garçon s'illuminer de joie.

« … mais à une condition. »

Timothy se rembrunit et le dévisagea avidement avec inquiétude.

« Si un jour, pour une raison quelconque je te dis de partir le plus loin possible et de ne jamais te retourner je veux que tu le fasses sans rechigner. Termina le maudit avec sérieux. Marché conclu ?

- Marché conclu s'exclama Timothy en serrant la main de son aîné. »

En retour Allen lui offrir l'un de ses sourires qui lui avaient tant manqué et sans se lâcher la main, le clown blanc et l'enfant de la Lune s'éloignèrent sur le chemin, vagabonds désormais anonymes et sans attaches…


	15. Chapitre 15 : Virement de bord

Chapitre 15 : Virement de bord.

Le Prince était assis à même le sol au somme de la tour qui surplombait sa chère ville blanche, une jambe dans le vide et le regard perdu dans l'immensité azur du ciel.

Il n'avait pas trop apprécié la brève rencontre qui avait eu lieu entre le jeune Walker et les exorcistes, le fait que ce dernier disparaisse en emportant l'un des leurs avait fait monté l'inquiétude des compatible d'un cran. Tous là-bas semblaient penser que le Quatorzième avait décidé de s'en prendre aux anciens amis d'Allen par vengeance.  
L'organisation toute entière était sur le qui-vive et lui-même ne pouvait pas lancer sa propre manœuvre sans prendre des précautions.

Il soupira, l'Ordre devenait vraiment gênant…

Au début il avait pensé que la disparition d'Allen Walker susciterait l'émoi de ses anciens camarades mais ces derniers, contre toutes ses attentes, n'avaient pas bronché.  
Et, loin de se dire qu'ils devraient peut-être accélérer les recherches pour trouver le Cœur, ils avaient tourné tous leurs efforts vers l'implantation de gènes d'Akuma dans les corps de leurs propres alliés. Amusant.

« Pauvres fous… Vous ne savez pas à quel jeu vous jouez… songea-t-il avec un sourire amer. Si seulement vous saviez ce que sont réellement les Akuma, jamais vous n'auriez tenté une _hérésie_ pareille… »

Les humains ne tireraient jamais aucune leçon de leurs erreurs.

« Ils sont comme les rats : nuisibles. Des parasites ignorants qui pensent avoir la science infuse. Ils croient dur comme fer pouvoir rivaliser avec moi sur mon propre terrain… »

Il passa une main sur son visage et son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée. Ce serait tellement plus simple d'attendre, patiemment, qu'ils réalisent dans l'horreur et le sang leurs erreurs. Mais à quoi bon ? Les rats se reproduisent bien trop vite et il est dur de les éradiquer.  
Ce n'était plus de cela qu'il avait besoin… « L'amitié infaillible » qu'avaient manifestée les soi-disant amis d'Allen lui avait ouvert une nouvelle perspective où il gagnerait bien plus qu'un carnage sanglant.

Non… A présent il comptait bien mettre l'Ordre à ses pieds et le plus drôle c'était que c'est la Congrégation elle-même qui allait lui offrir le Cœur Précieux sur un plateau d'argent…

Rien que d'y penser il s'impatientait déjà. Mais il devait rester patient, lui il avait tout son temps, il était de très loin en position de force et même s'il voulait mettre un point final à ce conflit il devait rester prudent.

Le Cœur agissait lui aussi, caché il attendait un moment propice.

L'apparition soudaine d'une porte en forme de cœur dans son dos mit fin à ses réflexions. Il s'y attendait, tôt ou tard elle devait arriver, il ferma les yeux et compta mentalement :

« Un… deux… trois… »

A peine arrivait-il à trois que Road lui sautait dessus.

« Bonjour Prince ! »

Il eut un petit rire et caressa affectueusement les cheveux bleus en épis de la petite fille.

« Hey Road… j'ai cru entendre Lero pleurer à nouveau, que lui as-tu fait ?

- Mais rien du tout voyons ! Feignit-elle avec une moue innocente.

- Mais encore ?

- Bon d'accord j'ai un _tout petit peu_ joué avec lui… Mais vous ne m'en voulez pas hein ?

- Pour changer… Je le devrais mais je crois que j'en suis incapable. Sourit le Comte en accueillant Road sur ses genoux. Tu n'es pas avec Sheryl et Tyki ?

- Nop ! Tyki est reparti à la mine.

- Et Sheryl ?

- Il finit les préparatifs, annonça-t-elle gaiment.

- Je vois. »

Road regarda le Premier apôtre avec inquiétude, depuis qu'il avait tué une seconde fois le Quatorzième il était de plus en plus souvent plongé dans une sorte de léthargie qui l'excluait du reste de sa famille.  
Et elle devinait sa peur sans en comprendre la raison.

« Vous êtes inquiet n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je commence à me demander comment cette histoire va se finir. Acquiesça le Comte avec lassitude. Je suis lassé de ces querelles…

- Il est toujours avec le garçon ? C'est lui le problème ?

- Oui et non. L'enfant ne pose pas de problème, sa présence l'empêchera sûrement de faire des bêtises quand j'aurais le dos tourné, il a un incroyable don pour s'attirer des ennuis. Non, ce qui me préoccupe c'est _Lui…_

- Il ne reviendra plus Prince. Il a définitivement disparu…

- Peut-être mais sa volonté elle est restée et des hommes se la transmettent dans l'ombre.

- Ce ne sont que des humains, répondit Road avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

- Des humains ambitieux qui peuvent s'allier au Cœur pour arriver à leurs fins... la corrigea le Comte. _Il_ n'a pas encore perdu, sa mémoire n'a pas été détruite… »

Il se tût et Road n'ajouta rien, elle connaissait suffisamment leur Prince pour savoir que les mots ne suffiraient pas à apaiser sa peine. Et elle pensait comme lui : non, les querelles n'étaient encore pas finies.  
A cette pensée son regard se fit plus ferme. Il avait besoin que cette page se tourne, le clan en avait besoin, et cette fois-ci elle ne reculerait pas…

« Road, je crois que nous devrions rejoindre Sheryl. Annonça simplement le Comte.

Tyki expira une bouffée de tabac avec un petit soupir d'aise et ôta les épaisses lunettes de son nez.

Îzu était blotti contre lui, il s'était endormi sans demander son reste et serrait la chemise du Noah du Plaisir dans ses petits poings.

Voilà bientôt trois jours que Tyki avait quitté l'Arche pour redevenir le « mineur vagabond » et avait laissé son côté _blanc_ prendre les rênes le temps que son côté _noir_ se rétablisse.

L'épée d'Allen Walker lui avait laissé une méchante cicatrice en souvenir de leur dernier petit _jeu_ dans l'Arche blanche.  
D'abord les cartes dans le train ensuite l'Innocence… Le gamin n'en finissait plus de tricher… Lui avait pourtant décidé de rester fairplay…

Il leva les yeux vers la fumée qui montait doucement vers le toit et eut un petit sourire.

Décidément Allen Walker était un cas intriguant : une Innocence pour le moins originale, un lien avec le Traitre, un passé et une malédiction tout aussi douteux. Ça ne collait pas vraiment avec le personnage qu'il s'était forgé et il manquait encore des pièces au puzzle, le plus étrange c'était que le garçon lui-même n'en savait rien !

Tyki se rembrunit, il y avait aussi l'intérêt manifeste du Prince envers Allen… mais dans ce cas pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir si facilement ?

Non quelque chose se tramait là-dessous, quand à savoir quoi…

Tyki passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux blonds et frisés de l'enfant endormi auprès de lui, il était encore brûlant et respirait avec difficultés.  
Tyki grimaça, l'état de Îzu c'était encore dégradé et le petit garçon paraissait de plus une plus fatigué, à dire vrai il était inquiet pour lui.

_« Paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui participe à l'éradication de l'espèce humaine… pensa-t-il ironiquement. Peut-être que c'est le fait d'être proche de lui qui change mon jugement. Tuer des humains que l'on ne connaît pas est plus simple… » _

« Il faut que tu tiennes mon petit bonhomme pourquoi est-ce que d'autres auraient encore le droit de vivre et pas toi ? murmura-t-il en remontant la vieille couverture usée sur l'enfant. »

Îzu s'agita légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas.  
Frank et Momo était partis à la mine tôt dans la matinée et Tyki avait décidé de rester pour veiller sur l'enfant. Il savait ses deux amis aussi inquiets que lui pour Îzu et devinait qu'ils ne s'attarderaient pas ce soir.

Au même moment le vieux téléphone accroché au mur sonna. Tyki fronça les sourcils, il ne manquait plus que ça… Il se redressa et fit doucement lâcher prise à Îzu, sans le réveiller et l'emmitoufla dans les maigres couvertures dont ils disposaient.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux de jais avec un profond soupir, il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps. Mais la famille passait avant le reste.

Sa main hésita un instant avant de saisir le combiné :

« Oui ?

- Ha mon cher Tyki ! Road et le Prince viennent de rentrer et nous avons besoin de toi ! Résonna la voix chantante de Sheryl. Et Tyki s'il-te-plait…

- Oui ?

- Pense à ton pauvre frère : changes-toi avant de venir.

- D'accord… lâcha un Tyki exaspéré en levant les yeux vers le plafond. J'arrive. »

Et il raccrocha sans état d'âme au nez du Noah du Désir. Ce que son frère pouvait être têtu…

« Tyki ? demanda une petite voix enroué derrière lui. »

Le Noah se retourna, Îzu s'était réveillé et lui adressait un regard fiévreux. Tyki s'empressa de s'accroupir à ses côté et il lui sourit.

« Îzu tu devrais te reposer. Dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

- Tyki tu va partir ? toussa l'enfant.

- Seulement pour quelques temps. Chuchota Tyki en lui caressant les cheveux. Je serais vite de retour.

- Dis… tu me ramèneras un cadeau ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais maintenant tu dois te reposer, Momo et Frank ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. »

Îzu hocha doucement la tête et Tyki se dirigea vers la porte à regret, il aurait préféré rester un peu plus longtemps à son chevet.  
Quand il eut fermé la porte Îzu referma les yeux.

« Reviens vite… »

_Chère mère supérieure,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, je suis __contens__content de pouvoir vous écrire enfin !  
__Je sais pas si vous avez reçue une visite de l'Ordre. Mais ça m'étonnerait.  
__On m'a dit qu'il n'envoyait jamais personne en cas de disparition ou de décès de peur de créer de nouveaux Akuma. __Mais je pense qu'Emilia a du__e__rentrer de la Congrégation depuis… Et elle vous aura prévenue.  
__J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop triste et que vous __ pourrez lui dire que je vais bien._

_Vous savez je voulais vous écrire quand j'étais à la Congrégation mais on a interdit à Emilia de vous transmettre mes lettres, « parce qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher » m'a dit double __verrue. (Ce qui est totalement idiot !)  
__L'Ordre, les exorcistes et tout c'était pas si super que ça finalement. Cet endroit ressemble plus à une prison qu'à une maison comme ils le laissent entendre ! Les gens là-bas __mente__mentent et n'ont pas hésité a à abandonner Allen ! Et maintenant ils veulent le tuer alors que tout ce que l'on leur a raconté est faux ! Vous vous rendez compte ma mère ?_

_On ne peut pas leur faire confiance - à aucun ! - et surtout pas à cet l'illuminé de Luberier._

_S'ils sont passé à l'orphelinat c'est parce que je me suis enfuis pendant une mission. S'ils vous disent que j'ai été kidnappé c'est __faux ! _

_J'en ai assez d'eux ! Si vous savez saviez ma mère… Si vous saviez tout ceux qu'ils font… Toutes ces expériences… Ils dénaturent complètement la fonction d'exorciste ils commettent des blasphèmes terribles et le justifie par la guerre._

_Ils en ont oublié ce pourquoi ils se battaient. Maintenant ils ne veulent que la victoire, à tout prix ! Et quelque soit le nombre de personnes à sacrifier ! _

_Ma mère je sais que cela peut vous paraître énorme mais c'est la vérité !_

_S'il-vous-plait, évitez le plus possible de les__côtoyer !  
__Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais bien, je mange à ma faim et j'ai retrouvé un ami._

_(Je m'excuse pour les ratures, je n'ai jamais été bon en orthographe. Pas même à l'orphelinat !) **(N.A : Oui dans la version originale, qu ele site n'a pas pris en compte, il y avait des ratures.)**_

_Prenez soin de vous._

_Timothy _

Luberier fini de parcourir les minces lignes de la lettre puis se retourna vers le Crow qui la lui avait portée quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Vous avez bien fait de m'amener ceci. Dit-il avec une froideur accoutumée. Etes-vous bien sûr que personne ne vous a vu inspecter le courrier de l'orphelinat ? Il serait fâcheux d'avoir des soucis avec ça maintenant.

- J'en suis certain Inspecteur.

- Bien. Dans ce cas vous pouvez disposer. Cette lettre a été très instructive et je dois en rendre compte à nos confrères.

- Bien M. l'Inspecteur. Salua le Crow avant de se retirer. »

Une fois le Crow sortit de son bureau, Malcom.C. Luberier se rassit et posa la lettre sur les notes qu'il rédigeait un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.  
Il joignit ses mains et posa sa tête dessus et reporta son regard sur la lettre, calculateur.

A n'en plus douter le gamin été avec Walker. Sinon qui pourrait être « l'ami » dont parle la lettre ?

Et ce dernier n'avait donc pas succombé au Quatorzième…

Surprenant…

Surprenant mais pas impossible…

Les rapports de Link avaient souvent mentionné la détermination tenace de Walker. Il était difficile de le briser…  
Et à présent il venait de trouver un soutient.

« Timothy Hearts. Murmura-t-il. »

Cet enfant était une source de problème.

Le plan mit en places par les hautes sphères de l'Ordre, dont il faisait lui-même partie, avait brillamment marché jusqu'ici. Mais si l'enfant et Walker croisaient les autres exorcistes il y avait de fortes chances que tout tombe à l'eau.

Et cela était totalement inenvisageable.

Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du gamin discrètement. Mais avant tout il devait en informer Central.

Luberier décrocha le téléphone posé sur un coin de son bureau, une réunion au sommet s'imposait.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Sur la route

Chapitre 16 : Sur la route…

Allen marchait avec difficulté, sur son dos Timothy dormait paisiblement en serrant Timcampy contre lui, lequel ne s'en plaignait pas d'ailleurs. Depuis que le petit garçon l'avait rejoint il avait décidé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la France. Aussi avait-il conclus, non sans réticence, qu'il lui fallait revenir sur ses pas.

Après leurs retrouvailles les deux amis avaient fuis vers Dunkerque, puis ils étaient arrivés en Angleterre. Leur objectif n'était autre que le port de Liverpool. De là Allen était certain qu'ils pourraient s'arranger pour monter, clandestinement ou non, dans un bateau de marchandise en partance pour une lointaine destination.

Mais encore fallait-il y parvenir…

L'idéal serait de passer par la capitale bien sur, la foule y serait particulièrement dense et Timothy et lui pourraient se fondre dans la masse sans éveiller l'attention. Mais son dernier séjour lui avait laissé quelques mauvais souvenirs.

L'ancien exorciste redoutait de retomber sur les Noah. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment ils l'avaient retrouvés si vite après son évasion de Central et cela l'inquiétait au plus au point. Plus encore que leurs obscures raisons de le laisser en vie…

Allen soupira, ils verraient bien une fois là-bas…

L'adolescent s'arrêta pour souffler un peu. Il avait les bras et les épaule tout endoloris.

Comment Mana faisait-il pour le porter si longtemps sur son dos ?

La ressemblance des deux situations lui arracha un sourire triste qui quitta bien vite ses lèvres, pour céder la place à un rictus douloureux. Il se souvenait de cette scène mais Mana n'apparaissait pas nettement.

Des larmes brûlantes lui montèrent aux yeux, il serait bien incapable de décrire le visage de son père adoptif.

Sur son dos Timothy commençait à s'agiter et, constatant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va Allen ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Oui, tu t'es réveillé ? mentit l'adolescent en tournant la tête pour dissimuler ses yeux rougis.

- Ouaip, tu me descends que je marche un peu quand même ? »

Allen délogea l'orphelin de sa place et le petit garçon s'étira en grognant Allen n'était pas le plus confortable des matelas.

Ce dernier se massait les bras, il n'était peut-être pas confortable mais Timothy aussi pesait son poids.

« On est où là ?

- Surement à proximité de Maidstone maintenant. Tu as faim ?

- Un peu…

- Je vais te montrer un nouveau tour aux cartes alors ! sourit Allen.

- Ouai ! s'exclama l'enfant, réjouit par la perspective malsaine d'avoir une nouvelle arme en main pour jouer aux cartes. »

_Seigneur ! Se lamenta Tsukikami. Jeune maître vous êtes diabolique…_

« J'ai un bon professeur. Lui répondit Timothy avec un grand sourire machiavélique. »

_C'est bien ce que je déplore !_

« Hein ?

- Non c'est rien Allen. Je parle avec mon Innocence.

- Ha d'accord. »

Allen tira machinalement Timcampy vers lui. Il était un peu mal à l'aise quand le petit garçon se mettait à parler avec son Innocence. Ça lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il dialoguait dans le vide.

Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Comme quand, par exemple, ils avaient traversé la Manche. : Timothy s'était lancé dans une grande compétition de pierre-papier-ciseau avec son Innocence. L'équipage l'avait d'abord dévisagé comme s'il était fou puis bon nombre du matelot s'était signé pour chasser le mauvais œil.

Allen avait eu beaucoup de mal à les convaincre que l'enfant ne voyait pas les fantômes et qu'il n'était donc pas indispensable de les jeter par-dessus bord.

Le maudit eut un sourire crispé en s'en souvenant, normalement c'était lui qui les voyait, _les fantômes_….

Ils avaient eut drôlement chaud ce jour là. Un peu plus et ils achevaient leur traversée dans l'eau froide et avec les poissons.

La ville était visible désormais et les deux garçons se surprirent à accélérer le pas, la promesse d'un bon repas leur donnait des ailes. Ils échangèrent un sourire, oui, ils allaient pouvoir prendre un peu de repos et du bon temps.

* * *

« Où nous envois-tu maintenant grand frère ? demanda Lenalee, les yeux rivés sur son golem noir qui assurait la transmission.

- Votre nouvel ordre de mission parle de la Grèce. Votre unité doit prendre le ferry… Ha ! Et Lenalee ? Peux-tu transférer ces informations au Maréchal Cloud ?

- Oui bien sûr. »

Et pendant qu'elle mémorisait ce que lui disait le Surintendant Komui par le combinée, Marie attendait avec un calme olympien comme toujours. Plus précisément il écoutait et si les gens n'étaient pas aussi portés sur les autres ses peut-être en sauraient-il plus comme lui. Aux battements déphasés du cœur de Lenalee il relia l'inquiétude et à vrai dire il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Les missions s'enchainaient à une vitesse folle depuis le départ de Timothy. Oui le départ car Marie savait que le petit garçon n'avait pas quitté l'Ordre sous la contrainte. Depuis quelques temps déjà il sentait bouillir sa colère et son désarroi devant la trahison supposée de leur ami, Allen. A plusieurs reprises il avait tenté de l'apaiser et pourtant ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

_Seigneur, qu'avons-nous fait à cet enfant ? demanda-t-il à travers une prière muette._

Oui, qu'avaient-il fait…

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompit par l'arrivée de leur Maréchale. Si elle ne le montrait pas, Cloud Nine aussi avait été affectée par la perte de son élève, _une nouvelle fois_. Et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer pour un jour ramener sa dépouille à la maison.

« Nous devons y aller. Dit-elle en réajustant son manteau de voyage enfilé pardessus son uniforme. Lau Shîmin commence à s'agiter et je crains que notre présence ne finisse par attirer les Akuma. Lenalee, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- L'escouade du Maréchal Sokaro est revenue bredouille de son cheminement au Moyen-Orient. Le groupe de Lavi… je veux dire, du Maréchal Tiedoll en a fini avec les Akuma de Madagascar, ils se dirigent maintenant vers la Chine et celui de Kanda et remonté d'Argentine, ils sont au Mexique pour le moment.

- Où devons-nous aller ?

- En Grèce, Komui a dit qu'il nous communiquerait la suite des informations en cours de route. Nous devrions être rejoins par des traqueurs sous peu. »

L'exorciste blonde hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, ils n'avaient pas le temps de trainer.

Cloud Nine plissa les yeux et son petit reniflement agacé n'échappa pas à Marie. Même les Maréchaux sentaient qu'ils se tramaient quelque chose dans l'ombre. La tension était palpable et ce constat n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Les Noah, qui avaient été si actifs pendant une période, ne donnaient plus signe de vie.

Le Comte non plus d'ailleurs.

Par contre les Akuma s'étaient renforcés et maintenant ils se regroupaient. C'était la raison de bon nombre de leur missions les plus récentes : attaquer les nœuds d'Akuma avant qu'ils ne soient trop nombreux et que cela ne devienne ingérable. Avec cette promesse de bataille à venir, cette véritable épée de Damoclès, les hautes instances auraient déjà dû réagir ! ce n'était pas le cas, toute leur attention était vouée à la nouvelle matrice des exorcistes de troisième génération. Ces êtres mi-humains, mi-Akumas. Ils donnaient la chair de poule à Marie et depuis qu'ils avaient intégré leurs équipes ce sentiment d'insécurité ne le quittait plus.

Les semi-Akumas avaient fait leurs preuves en combat et tous s'entendaient pour dire qu'ils étaient une grande aide pour les exorcistes. Seulement voilà, combattre le mal par le mal n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution et Marie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'Ordre faisait une grossière erreur.

Il ne saurait pas le justifier mais il le _sentait_.

Instinctivement il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où il savait être l'exorciste de troisième génération qui les accompagnait. Ce dernier était parfaitement calme, indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Ton frère a-t-il parlé des recherches ? demanda enfin Cloud sans se tourner vers Lenalee. »

La jeune chinoise baissa les yeux, trouvant soudainement ses bottes très intéressantes.

« Non, répondit-elle doucement. Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

- Ca n'avance pas… soupira la Maréchale, une lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux. A quoi jouent-ils ? »

Sa question resta en suspend. Ni les deux exorcistes, ni le membre du Crow n'osaient parler. Le sujet était trop tangible dans l'air pour être évoqué et, de toute manière, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait de réponse à lui donner.

* * *

Timothy grimaça, et se massa les tempes. Installé derrière Allen il observait attentivement ce dernier à l'œuvre. Leurs victimes du jour n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir renoncer et les deux jeunes maître chanteurs continuaient d'amasser de quoi leur payer un repas et une nuit tout confort.

Cependant le tumulte ambiant lui vrillait la tête et il n'arrivait pas à le faire passer malgré ses massages. Allen lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit sa moue douloureuse, sa mine fatiguée et ses joues rosées. Il fronça les sourcils et s'empressa de mettre un terme à la partie. Ce qui était dommage d'ailleurs car il était certain qu'il aurait pu leur soutirer davantage s'il en avait eu le temps. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Timothy comme ça.

« Messieurs je crois que je vais en rester là pour ce soir. Mon ami ne se sent pas très bien… dit-il avec un calme olympien devant les airs peu amènes des autres joueurs. Bonne soirée ! »

Il ramassa son petit pactole et ne prêta pas attention aux suppliques de Timothy, il était hors de question qu'un garçon malade reste dans cette pièce ! L'orphelin avait plus besoin d'un lit et d'un bon repas chaud que d'une bande de joueurs enragés par la défaite.

Alle demanda donc à l'aubergiste une chambre avec deux lits séparés et qu'on leur amène à manger en quantité. La patronne, une grande femme brune et bien bâtie, sembla attendrit par le petit garçon qui tenait tout juste debout et elle sourit tendrement.

« Votre petit gars à besoin d'un peu plus que cela. A vue de nez, il a une petit fièvre. Je vous ferais porter bac d'eau chaude va !

- Je vous remercie madame.

- Holà mon grand, mais c'est qu'on parle comme un gentleman ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. T'en fais pas petit père c'est offert par la maison. »

Allen lui retourna son sourire et porta Timothy jusqu'à la chambre désignée. Arrivé là il le mit au lit et l'entendit râler faiblement contre Emilia. Le petit garçon s'était à moitié endormi mais il continuait de grogner en secouant la tête. Puis voyant le repas arriver l'ancien exorciste le secoua gentiment pour qu'il mange.

Timothy ouvrit un œil vitreux mais consentit néanmoins à se redresser pour engloutir la nourriture. Il fallut moitié moins de temps à Allen pour engloutir ça triple portion.

« Allen… l'appela soudain Timothy. J'ai vraiment mal à la tête…

- Ca va passer, il y avait trop de bruit là-bas. Lui répondit le maudit en attrapant le gant qui trempait dans l'eau fumante. Ça devrait le faire passer. »

Il l'essora avec application et le posa sur le front de Timothy. Lequel laissa s'échapper un petit soupir d'aise et il sembla se détendre petit à petit. Bientôt Allen entendit sa respiration devenir calme et régulière et il sourit, à coup sûr l'enfant venait de se jeter dans les bras accueillants de Morphée.

« Tim ? Commença Allen à l'adresse du golem doré. Peux-tu continuer pour moi s'il te plait ? »

La boule en or parut peu enthousiaste mais fini par accepter à reculons la tâche que lui confiait son maître et ami. Il enroula sa queue autour du tissu pour l'égoutter puis il la prit entre ses crocs pour la déposer à l'endroit voulu.

« Un vrai petit médecin. Le complimenta Allen en riant tout bas. Ha non, ne me regardes pas comme ça je ne plaisante pas ! C'est avec le maître que tu appris comment faire ou avec… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, il l'oubliait souvent mais Timcampy avait été le golem du Quatorzième, de … _Neah_.

Allen ne savait pas d'où il tenait ce nom tout d'un coup mais il avait l'indescriptible certitude qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du nom du Quatorzième.

Une lassitude immense l'envahit soudain et il se laissa tomber sur son propre lit en soupirant longuement. Il en avait marre de se poser des questions qui n'avaient pas de réponse, marre d'être poursuivi à tout bout de champ, marre qu'on lui ajoute du poids sur les épaules alors qu'il arrivait tout juste à garder la tête hors de l'eau… Pour une fois, juste une fois, il aimerait pouvoir faire comme Timothy et s'endormir d'une traite sans tout ce questionnement inutile !

Son regard revint sur le petit garçon endormi, il devait le mettre à l'abri.

Depuis qu'ils étaient venus le chercher à l'orphelinat, Kanda, Marie, Link et lui-même, on n'avait cessé de lui donner des ordres et on l'avait contraint à une discipline de fer : fais ceci, pas cela, va là-bas, viens ici…

Les batailles, le sang, la haine, la colère… Ce n'était pas vraiment l'enfance rêvée pour un garçon de cet âge. S'il ne s'était pas tant attaché à lui et s'il n'y avait pas eu les Akuma, Allen aurait fait tout son possible pour lui trouver une petite famille de substitution convenable.

Mais hélas…

L'éclat au fond des yeux gris de l'adolescent se fit plus faible, il n'avait rien à lui offrir si ce n'est l'exil. Ses paupières se fermèrent, oui, un exil éternel terrible et immuable.

* * *

Il leva la tête et ferma les yeux, le moment était propice.

Il resserra son emprise sur son chapelet et murmura une prière à voix basse :

« Seigneur, toi qui règne par-delà les cieux, accorde-moi la force de guérir ses âmes en peines. Donne-moi la puissance de chasser le démon de leurs corps. Dans ta grande bonté, accompagne-moi dans la purification de ce monde souillé par la corruption et le mal afin que je puisse réparer les tords. Amen. »

Il resta immobile un long moment et huma longuement l'air environnent, les bras écartés comme s'il accueillait quelqu'un. Brusquement il laissa retomber ses bras et son menton se reposa sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête ce fut avec un regard étrange, presque malsain, tandis qu'un effrayant sourire barrait son visage.

« Je sais où vous êtes~ ! »


End file.
